Dare or truth Pokémon style
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: This is a re-upload of my truth or dare fanfiction. Please feel free to join in the torture of these characters (including my own). Whatever you do, PLEASE make sure you read my rules. I do NOT own any of the characters except for my two OC's. Please read and enjoy the show of torture as I make this a living nightmare for them.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to do a Pokémon truth or dare, but this one's a re-upload. I had to remove my old one because apparently if I accept reviews it could cause the whole story to be removed anyway. So apparently I have to accept only truth or dares through PM, so go ahead and PM me as frustrating as that is. Now that that's sorted, I should be safe from complaints yes? Good. I am very frustrated by that if you couldn't tell.**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS BEFORE THE ACTUAL STORY FIRST! IT'S IMPORTANT.**

**Characters are;**

**Carmina or Mina for short (my OC, basically me as a character)-the main host.**

**Jaiden (my OC partner for Mina)-Co-host (But you'll find Jaiden is pretty quiet).**

**May**

**Drew**

**Ash**

**Misty**

**Paul**

**Dawn**

**I may possibly include Gary, Leaf, Solidad and Harley (as Oldrival and Festivalshipping) if there are enough demands for them. Other couples will be Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikarishipping (obviously). If you want dares for Mina and Jaiden, feel free to ask. Basically Mina and Jaiden are a pairing. I repeat, feel free to put in truths and dares in for them too.**

**I have to set some rules.**

_**There are to be NO LEMONS.**_

_**No bad word are allowed ether.**_

_**No boyxboy or girlxgirl things.**_

**_I'd appreciate it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum._**

**Note that if your truth and dares seem inappropriate to my rules, then they won't be used. If you'd like to participate in torturing these characters (including my ones if you must) then PM me with your truths and dares. Not that if your truth or dare isn't used in a chapter, it doesn't mean that I have ignored it. I have probably saved it for a different chapter. No flames please! I'll try my best to satisfy, and really that's all I can do. And without further ado, I will start with the first chapter I made from my truths and dares.**

* * *

The sun shone through the windows to the Pokémon studio, where a blonde girl was making final adjustments to the room. It was a plain cream room with several couches for comfort. There was a passage way to where the stars' rooms were. On the opposite side to the hall were two big doors, leading to the master bedrooms for the hosts of the show. Just to the side was a fairly fancy kitchen. The blonde girl stood up straight, cracking her back as she stretched. She wasn't a morning person, but she had woken early to make sure everything was good. This girl was around 17 years of age. She had vibrant green eyes. Her golden blonde hair was cut short, around chin level and curled up at the ends. She had a side fringe on the left, hanging just above her eye. She was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and black jeans. She also wore black, slightly heeled boots to make her a little taller than usual. Over her shoulders was the black hooded jacket she never took off unless she was alone. This girl was Carmina, or just Mina for short.

The door opened. 3 boys and 3 girls came in.

The first boy was 18. He had messy black hair hidden under a red cap and dark brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under his blue vest/jacket. He wore light blue track pants, black and blue sneakers and black fingerless gloves. His ever faithful friend Pikachu clung to his shoulder. He was known as Ash Ketchum and why he looked like he'd just been training? He probably had been.

The next boy looked significantly less happy to be there. He had his arms crossed, his cold black eyes set and unreadable. He was also 2 years younger, at 16. He had a dark blue and black jacket over his dark grey turtle neck shirt. He had baggy dark grey track pants, covering his grey and blue sneakers. He had purple hair, the main feature apart from the ever present cold look that identified this as Paul.

The last boy was smirking for reasons unknown yet. He wore dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck shirt, covered by a dark green open vest. His shoes were fully black sneakers. He had a mischievous glint in his emerald eyes, something you should never be happy about seeing in a 17 year old. He reached up and flicked his green hair from his face, a move famously known to this boy; Drew.

The first girl that was there was also 17. She wore a red t-shirt with a dark blue ring around the top. She wore a short white skirt and dark blue biker shorts under that. Her shoes were red and yellow sneakers, covering only part of her black socks. She wore blue and red gloves on her hands and on her head was a red bandana. Her brown hair had been pulled to the back of her head instead of her usual dog-eared style. Her facial features though, were set in a very annoyed expression, her bright blue eyes reflecting her annoyance. This was known as May and by the way she kept glaring at the green-haired boy, it was assumed she was most likely annoyed at Drew.

The next girl was bubbly as she looked around excitedly, oblivious to her friend's anger. She was around 16. She wore a black, low V-neck top over the top of a white under-shirt. Her skirt was pink with a black triangular pattern coming from the edge. She had on long black socks and baby pink knee-high boots. Around her neck was a dark pink scarf. Her thick blue hair was held back by two yellow clips and a white beanie. She winked one of her dark blue eyes and did an excited little spin. This was Dawn and she looked pretty excited.

The last girl to come in was wearing a yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders. She wore white and red sneakers. She was eighteen. Her short orange hair was pulled into a small side ponytail. Her viridian green eyes scanned the room she had just stepped into. This was Misty.

"Hi everyone! I'm Carmina, you're host for Truth or dare Pokémon style, but everyone just calls me Mina," Mina said, "so don't you dare call me by my full name. Really, I'll just be making sure that everyone does their truths and dares, but if there are any for me, I guess I'll have to do them."

"Mina, you won't believe it!" May exclaimed, "Drew already insulted me on the way here!"

"I would call that an insult," Drew said with another smirk, "I just said you're lucky we all came in together or you would've gotten lost."

"Oh be quiet Drew," Mina snapped, "we don't need another argument before we even started."

"Hey wait a minute," Dawn exclaimed, "I thought there were meant to be two of you here."

"There is," Mina replied, "but Jaiden's gonna be late. He lives far away and he wasn't going to wake up at 5 am just for this."

"Oh."

"And so let's just jump straight into this!" Mina exclaimed. She took the cards off the table and looked at the questions.

**Ash- What would you pick, Misty or food?**

"Misty," he said without hesitation. Misty blushed intensely.

"Do you really mean that?" Misty asked quietly. It was common knowledge just how much Ash loved food.

"Of course I do Misty," he snorted, "it is a truth question after all. Besides, there's plenty of food around. There's only one of you." Misty looked away, but Ash just shrugged. He didn't get what was so embarrassing about that.

**Drew- Dye your hair black**

Drew's eyes widened and his face went white. That was the worst thing ever.

"Not my hair," he whimpered, putting his hands over his head, "do I have to do it?" May was delighted at seeing Drew like this and she immediately jumped up.

"Yes you have to Drew, it's a dare," she said, before Mina could respond "now c'mon. I'll even help you." When Drew still didn't move, she yanked him up and pulled him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Crashes and indignant yelling and screaming sounding inside before it went quiet. 15 minutes later, the door opened and May tumbled out, laughing and clutching her stomach as she rolled on the floor with laughter. The others curiously walked over to her and peeked into the bathroom. Dawn, Mina and Ash started laughing with May, though not as much. Misty covered up a giggle, while Paul tried to hold a straight face. Drew was in the corner of the room, scowling at May and everyone else. His arms were crossed and his hair was black. A few missed patches of green still showed through. His clothes had black stains all over them. He was quite a sight.

"This is precious," May gasped. She got up and quickly ran away. She came back with a camera in her hands.

"Say cheese Drew!" she called cheerfully. The light flashed. Drew looked horrified.

"Give me that camera May," he growled lowly.

"Nope," she giggled, "I have to keep this. I need to show Solidad and even Harley. Everybody needs to see this."

"May," he said, his voice sounding dangerous. May just grinned.

"Aww poor Drew," she cooed, "Doesn't he like his new style?" Drew scowled again, not answering. May fingered a bottle of green dye, close to his original colour and Drew's eyes lit up again. May smirked. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Well, we might be able to fix it," she pondered.

"Change it back!" Drew groaned.

"Maybe," she teased.

"May," he warned.

"Only if you say please," she grinned.

"Please May," he said, forcing a smile on his face. This girl was a handful, he thought.

"Good boy." The door was closed again. Later they were back in a circle, sitting on the couches, Drew's hair back to being green, even if it was slightly darker. May was still giggling at the picture on her camera. Drew had given up trying to take it off her.

"Move on already!" Drew snapped.

**Misty-I dare you to hold Ash's hand**

"That's easy," Misty snorted, thought there was a tinge of pink of her face. She reached over to Ash and took his hand in hers. Ash grinned stupidly and swung their hands.

"We're off to see the wizard," he sang, "the wonderful wizard of Oz."

"What on Earth Ash?" Mina yelled.

"It reminded me of that," Ash shrugged, gesturing to his hands.

**Girls- Which guy do you think is the hottest?**

"Ahh, that's really embarrassing," Misty groaned.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"Do we have to?" Dawn whined.

"Yes you do," Mina said.

"Hey you have to do it too!" May exclaimed, "You aren't getting out of this."

"Just tell us girls," Drew said, smirking, "Which one of us is the hottest?"

"We won't get offended," Ash added, oblivious to what it really would mean, "I promise." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Well, I think Paul's pretty hot," Dawn admitted, "or at least I imagine him to be. You can't really get to see how good a guy looks when they wear such covering clothes."

"Does that even count?" Drew asked.

"You said who I think is the hottest and that's my answer," Dawn replied, "I think Paul could be the hottest."

"Personally I think Jaiden's the hottest," Mina said, blushing, "I've always liked dark brown hair and blue eyes. It's gorgeous together."

"Thanks," Jaiden said smiling. Mina jumped. Behind her was the boy she had just been taking about. Like she said, Jaiden had pale blue eyes and very dark brown messy hair, almost covering his eyes. He wore dark blue jeans and a dark blue hoodie. On his feet were white volleys. He was 17, like Mina, but he was a head taller than her…At least when she wasn't wearing heels.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"About 50 seconds ago, enough to hear you think I'm hot." Mina blushed as Jaiden said that.

"Well, Ash has gotten pretty good looking over the past few years," Misty said, "I'd say he's the hottest now." Ash grinned.

"Thanks Misty." She blushed.

"No problem." Everyone turned to May. She blushed, biting her lip.

"I actually agree with Dawn," she said, finding a loophole, "I can _imagine_ Paul being pretty hot." Drew glared at Paul, who ignored it and shot his own back.

"See! I told you!" Dawn exclaimed triumphantly, "Me and May think alike." May blushed furiously.

"Let's move on," Jaiden said, stepping between Paul and Drew.

**Paul- Spoon feed Dawn a dessert**

"Yay!" Dawn exclaimed, "Can I have chocolate cake? With cream and berries? And ice-cream?"

"Shouldn't you be concerned about how fat you'll get?" Paul quipped.

"Ooh, you're right," Dawn groaned, "maybe I'll have non-fat ice-cream. Vanilla flavour."

"It's ok Dawn," Mina said, shooting Pal a glare, "He's just being Paul. You won't get fat from a piece of chocolate cake, but if you're that concerned, we'll take out the ice-cream."

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, "If you're going to eat unhealthy, you gotta do it all the way. Don't cut out on me." Mina laughed and Jaiden brought in a piece of chocolate cake, topped with cream, berries and ice-cream. Dawn grinned largely as Jaiden handed it to Paul along with a spoon. Dawn opened her mouth like a baby bird and Paul scooped a bit of cream into the spoon. He put it in her mouth, a feint blush on his cheeks.

"Where's the cake in that?" Dawn said with a pout. Paul rolled his eyes. He took another scoop, making sure to get cake and held it to her mouth. Dawn happily chewed on it and swallowed. Paul's eyes glinted mischievously. With the next one, he purposely missed her mouth, spreading chocolate over her cheek.

"Paul!" Dawn gasped, wiping her cheek, "you missed."

"Dunno how I missed," Paul said, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth, "seeing how big your mouth is." Dawn's mouth dropped at the insult. Without saying anything she took some cake with her fingers and smeared it over his cheeks and nose.

"You asked for it," Paul growled. He picked up a few berries, slathering them with cream before squishing them into her hair.

"My hair!" Dawn squealed, "you're gonna pay Paul." She grabbed the entire cake and smashed it into his face, rubbing it around and into his hair as well. She pulled her hand back, happy with Paul's chocolate filled face. Paul calmly wiped his face with his hands. He reached forwards and wiped them in her hair and onto her face.

"Yuck!" Dawn exclaimed. She grabbed Paul's shirt and wiped her face with it. Paul grabbed pieces of cream and cake still in his hair and wiped his hands over her clothes.

"Jaiden, get me more of that cake," Dawn said lowly, scowling at Paul. Jaiden hurried to do what she say, scared to know what would happen if he didn't. May and Ash both watched in distress at the cake being wasted between Paul and Dawn's food fight while the rest of them just watched in amusement.

"Ok, that's enough now," Mina said, stepping between them, "you're both a mess and Paul didn't even really do his dare. Go get cleaned up." Dawn and Paul glared at each other. They were both covered in smeared chocolate, cream and squished berries.

"Go!" Mina yelled, pointing to the change rooms. Dawn squeaked and ran into the change room while Paul just walked, muttering something under his breath. A couple of minutes later, they were both out again, showered and changed. Paul glared at Mina and she backed away from him. Better move on before they start another fight, she thought to herself.

**May and Drew- Have their heads tied together in a kiss for the rest of the chapter.**

"What!" they both shrieked, "No way!"

"Jaiden," Mina said. Jaiden nodded. He pushed both May and Drew together.

"Wait! I don't-" She was cut off as Jaiden forced their heads together, making them kiss. Mina giggled as she wrapped their heads together with sticky tape.

"Won't that hurt to take off?" Jaiden asked.

"Maybe," Mina said, shrugging, "but I didn't have anything else around." Jaiden let both May and Drew go. They furiously pushed against each other, but found they were stuck.

"Um…How are they supposed to breathe?" Jaiden asked.

"They have their noses don't they?" Mina shot back. May and Drew gave up. May crosses her arms. Drew managed to tilt his head just a little, moving so their noses were a little less uncomfortably squished together.

"Well while they're kissing, let's move on to a different dare," Mina said.

**Misty-Hug Drew and see how May reacts**

Misty just shrugged and awkwardly hugged Drew.

"Miff, mmm mmf m mmmmf mmm mmfmmf mfmmfff," May mumbled (it's not like I could do anything anyway), her words being muffled because of Drew's mouth.

"What was that May?" Mina teased, "I can't quite hear you there's something blocking your mouth." May blushed slightly.

"Mmmffmm mmiff," she mumbled again, (never mind).

"Well I gotta whisper this next one to Dawn," Mina said.

**Dawn- Secretly steal one of Paul's Pokémon**

Dawn groaned.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Dawn asked, "There's no distraction."

"You can do it while the next person does their dare," Mina suggested.

**Ash- I dare you to let Misty cook a meal for you and then eat it with no complaints.**

"Yay food!" Ash exclaimed. Misty went into the kitchen and looked at the choices she had to make. Spaghetti bolognaise wouldn't be too hard to make would it? She nodded to herself and filled a pot with water. She started to cook while the others patiently waited.

"Do we have to wait for her?" Paul asked.

"Would you like your next question already?" Mina asked back.

"No."

"Then be quiet." She shot a look at Dawn who nodded in response. Dawn crept closer to Paul. 'Keep him distracted' Dawn mouthed at Mina. Mina nodded and turned to Paul. She was about to open her mouth to say something when there was a shrill muffled shriek from May. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were wide with shock and Drew's eyes glinted mischievously. Dawn, seeing her chance, carefully reached into Paul's pocket and grabbed the first Pokéball she fingers touched.

"I did it!" she exclaimed, with drawing her hand. Paul whipped around and faced her, glaring as he saw the Pokéball in her hand.

"Oops?" Dawn said.

"What on earth troublesome?" Paul asked.

"It was a dare," Dawn squeaked, "sorry Paul." She handed it back to him and ducked away. Paul looked at her confused, then shook his head and put his Pokéball back into his pocket.

"Stupid thing!" Misty yelled from the kitchen. It was followed up with the sounds of banging.

"I think you should be worried Ash," Jaiden whispered to him. Mina went into the kitchen to find that Misty was furiously hitting the stove top with her mallet.

"What are you doing Misty?" Mina asked.

"Stupid thing wouldn't turn off," Misty replied. She grabbed a plate of what Mina supposed was food. It was stale pasta topped with something burnt. Poor Ash. She followed Misty back into the room. Ash paled upon seeing what Misty was holding out to him.

"Been not so good knowing you Ash," Paul muttered.

"What's this Misty?" Ash asked, cringing under her glare.

"Spaghetti bolognaise," she replied, "now eat it or I'll use my mallet on you." Ash timidly took the fork and plate from her fingers. He stabbed it and a chuck broke (yes it broke) off of it. He put it in his mouth and almost choked on it. Ash loved food and would usually eat anything, even if it was off the ground, but burnt was his limit. And he had to eat this whole thing without complaining. He managed to swallow it.

"Can I have a glass of water?" he asked. Misty headed back into the kitchen, but before Ash could do anything to get rid of some of the 'food' she had come back in with a glass of water. Ash took it, offering a weak smile as he downed the whole glass. He resisted the urge to hold his nose as he choked down the rest of the meal. Misty grinned as Ash offered her a thumbs up. Soon after Misty went into the kitchen to wash up, Ash turned pale. He ran to the bathroom and a moment later the sounds of his vomiting was heard.

"Hope he's not too sick," Dawn said.

"Well, that's it for this chapter," Mina announced.

"Aww," Jaiden moaned, "that means we have to release May and Drew."

"Unfortunately, yes it does," Mina sighed, "oh well; at least they won't make too much noise when I rip the tape off."

"You're cruel, you know that Mina?" Jaiden questioned. Mina shrugged and proceeded to undo the tape from Drew and May's heads. Muffled cried of pain were heard from both of them. When it was taken off completely, both May and Drew jumped back from each other, wiping their mouths and rubbing their heads.

"Ouch Mina," May groaned, "You just had to rip out my hair didn't you?" Mina looked at the tape which had strands of brown and green hair still on it. She laughed nervously, hiding it behind her back.

"Oh yeah, May, I meant to ask you," Mina said, "What was that squeal about before?" May blushed furiously.

"Um…D-Drew…he just…he, um…never mind," May stuttered. Drew smirked at her and she blushed again.

"Oh well, but you know if a reviewer asks about it you'd have to tell us," Mina said (hint, hint if you want to find out).

"Shh," May hissed, "don't give them ideas." Mina laughed.

"Hey, if this chapter's over, we can go home now," Misty said.

"No!" Mina and Jaiden yelled at the same time, making everyone jump.

"You can't go home or you won't return," Jaiden said.

"So that's why you're all staying here," Mina explained, "you all have your own rooms with your names on the door down the hall." Everyone groaned. Jaiden rolled his eyes.

"Night everyone," he called cheerfully, shoving them down the hall.

"Well that was fun," Mina giggled, walking over to her master bedroom.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Jaiden called, going to his.

* * *

**I will again repeat the rules just to make sure there are no misinterpretations.**

**_There are to be NO LEMONS._**

**_No bad word are allowed ether._**

**_No boyxboy or girlxgirl things._**

**_I'd appreciate it if you would limit it to 4 truths and 4 dares maximum._**

**Note that if your truth and dares seem inappropriate to my rules, then they won't be used. If you'd like to participate in torturing these characters (including my ones if you must) then PM me with your truths and dares. Not that if your truth or dare isn't used in a chapter, it doesn't mean that I have ignored it. I have probably saved it for a different chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally had enough dares to do my next chapter. Woohoo! I feel so happy. Thank you for sending them in. There were some really good ones and I may have gotten a little carried away with some answers...And without anymore delay, here is the second chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up every one!" Mina yelled down the halls. Sounds of groans were heard as people slowly and reluctantly woke up before going back to sleep.

"I don't think that's the best way to wake them up," Jaiden said.

"You're right Jay," Mina replied. She tugged on a chain hanging by her hand. Screams were heard from the girls' bedrooms and indignant yelling was heard from the boys.

"What was that?" Jaiden asked.

"Cold water lever," Mina replied with a giggle. Our soaking wet, pyjama clad stars angrily walked over to Mina.

"Why'd you do that?" May demanded for everyone.

"To wake you up," Mina replied with a shrug.

"You didn't have to dump icy water on us!" Dawn squealed, "You've ruined my hair."

"Look on the bright side;" Mina said cheerfully, "I gave you all a shower already."

"Whatever," Paul muttered. He went to sit on one of the couches.

"Don't you dare sit down Paul," Mina shrieked, "You'll ruin them. Go shower now!" Paul rolled his eyes, but walked to his bedroom to shower. The others did the same. A few minutes later, everyone came back in. Mina was standing by the printer, staring at it intently.

"What is she doing?" Ash asked. Apparently he was feeling a lot better than yesterday, having vomited out everything in his digestive system.

"Waiting for the dares to come in," Jaiden replied, "in the meantime, would you guys like breakfast?"

"Yes!" Ash and May said at the same time. Jaiden chuckled and pointed to the kitchen. Ash and May immediately went in.

"You might want to go in and salvage what you can before there's nothing left," Jaiden advised. Drew, Dawn, Misty and Paul nodded. They followed them, Misty with her mallet ready.

"ASH KETCHUM!" Misty yelled, "YOU QUIT PIGGING OUT RIGHT NOW!"

"OUCH!" Ash yelled, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME!"

"DID SO, IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO STOP!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID SO!"

"DID NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Mina shouted. When everyone had finished eating and came back out, Mina was still looking at the printer intently.

"There's no dares coming in," she said disappointedly.

"Yay!" May exclaimed, "No torture for us!" Jaiden leaned to look over Mina's shoulder.

"Mina you ditz," he laughed, "there are dares, you just have to print them." He pushed her aside and pressed a couple of buttons. The printer came to life and soon it was printing out the questions.

"Yay!" Mina exclaimed as everyone else groaned, "questions! Oh look the first one!"

**From alaskan anime gal;**

**I liked your Truth or dare: Pokémon style so here is a suggestion for the rewrite.**

**Dawn-I dare you to dump a bucket of hot pink paint on Paul's head.**

**I just think it would be funny.**

**Anyways, I love your stories and look forward to updates!**

"Dawn, you get to dump pink paint over Paul's head," Mina said cheerfully.

"I shouldn't have showered," Paul grumbled.

"Oh don't worry Paul," Dawn said giggling, "You're hair's already a girly colour, I'm sure making it pink wouldn't be too bad." Paul glared at her and she stopped laughing immediately.

"Jaiden, go get a drop sheet," Mina commanded, "I don't want them to mess up the carpet." Jaiden rolled his eyes but went to the cupboard, pulling out a large blue tarp. He spread it out on the floor. Mina handed Dawn a 10L bucket of hot pink paint.

"Don't worry Paul," Mina said, seeing Paul's glare, "It's acrylic so it'll wash out easy." Paul muttered something under his breath as he stepped onto the tarp.

"Paul, you won't get angry at me will you?" Dawn asked. He shrugged. She opened the lid to the bucket and Paul grimaced at the pink colour.

"Block your nose," she said cheerfully. Paul rolled his eyes, but took a deep breath, putting his hands over his nose and his eyes, squeezing them shut tightly. He pursed his lips together tightly also and waited. Dawn stood on tiptoes and reached as high as she could to tip the paint over his head. Paul felt the slimy paint dribble over him. Dawn dropped the bucket and tried to hold in her giggles. Mina was not so subtle. She burst out in a fit of laughter, which set everyone else off. Paul scowled the best he could, but no-one could take it seriously with pink paint all over him and just ended up laughing even more. Paul made a low growling noise in the back of his throat. He reached, taking the first thing to touch his hands to wipe the paint from his face. It just so happened that this was Dawn's scarf. Dawn screamed loudly as Paul wiped his face on her scarf.

"Chill troublesome," Paul muttered, "the paint's the same colour as your scarf anyway."

"No it's not," Dawn protested, "that paint is hot pink! My scarf is light hot pink!"

"All pinks look the same to me," Paul muttered.

"Well, they're not and you've just ruined my scarf," Dawn shrieked. She pushed Paul, and much to her surprise, he slipped on the paint and fell over. This earned another round of hysterical laughs. Dawn giggled as Paul scowled at her. He then smirked. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down to the ground as well, covering her outfit with pink paint.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled, "You've just ruined my whole outfit."

"Like I care," Paul snorted.

"Why You!" Dawn leapt onto Paul and smashed his head back.

"Troublesome," Paul sneered, egging her on.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" she yelled. She gripped his shirt and pulled it so that Paul was brought uncomfortably close to her face.

"Ok guys, you weren't dared to kiss so let him go Dawn," Jaiden called. Dawn blushed, realizing her proximity to Paul and immediately jumped away from him.

"Aww," Mina whined, "Why'd you have to stop it? We could've had a willing kiss from these two."

"As much as I know you'd like for that to happen Mina, we still have to finish the rest of this," Jaiden replied, "besides, they're making a mess."

"Clean up guys," Mina commanded, "and quickly. We still have more questions to answer." Paul and Dawn both got up and walked away, trailing pink footsteps on the carpet. Luckily Mina didn't notice them because she was too busy trying to get the tarp out without spilling the paint.

"Mina's not gonna be happy when she comes back in," Jaiden said. Mina came back in at the same time that Dawn and Paul finished showering. It was then that she noticed the hot pink footprints.

"Dawn! Paul!" Mina yelled, "Look what you did!"

"So what?" Paul muttered.

"I'm sorry Mina," Dawn apologized, "I didn't mean to."

"I guess I'll be cleaning up tonight before I go to sleep," Mina sighed.

"Don't be down Mina," Jaiden said, "We've only done one. Look here's another set of truths ad dares for you." Mina instantly brightened. She read over it,

"Yes!" she squealed, "someone asked it."

**From pikachulover66;**

**Um hi there, I already put them in a review, but I figured that I should PM them too just in case. Besides, I got a few more ideas. Sorry about that…**

**So truths:**

**Misty-If you had a chance to see all the water type Pokémon in the world, but could never see Ash again, would you do it?**

**May-What did Drew do while you were kissing?**

**Dares:**

**Paul-I dare you to kiss the cheek of the girl you like.**

**Drew-Play 7 minutes in heaven with May, but you are not allowed to do anything bad.**

"So Misty, difficult choice right?" Mina said, "Ash or all the water Pokémon."

"Actually, it's not that hard," Misty replied, "I'd choose Ash. I wouldn't do it."

"What, but you love water Pokémon Misty," Ash said.

"And you love food, but you still chose me," Misty said, "besides, what kind of idiot would give up their best friend to see a bunch of Pokémon? Yes, I want to be a water Pokémon specialist, but I'm not gonna give up Ash in the process. Just like Ash would never give up me right?"

"Never ever," Ash confirmed, "you're my best friend Misty. Thanks."

"You're welcome Ash," Misty said.

"And now May, the question I've been curious about all night," Mina said, "and now you have to answer it. What was it that Drew did to you?" May screamed loudly and everyone held their hands over their ears.

"I'm sorry," May apologized when she finished, "I just had to get that out of my system."

"So spit it out already!" Mina exclaimed impatiently, "What did Drew do?" May blushed 7 different shades of red. Drew smirked upon seeing her reaction.

"Go on May, tell them what I did," Drew said, "you seriously can't be that embarrassed. Even I'm not."

"S-s-shut up g-grasshead," May stuttered.

"Oh come on May," Mina groaned in exasperation and impatience, "You have to tell. You can't keep me curious like this."

"Ok he…" she trailed off, mumbling the rest under her breath so no-one could hear what she said.

"What was that May?" Mina asked, "didn't quite hear it. Speak up."

"STUPID GRASSHEAD LICKED MY LIPS WITH HIS TONGUE!" May yelled.

"What?" Mina exclaimed, "Drew licked you? Eww."

"Why on earth would you lick May?" Jaiden asked Drew. All eyes turned to Drew who shrugged and flicked his hair from his face.

"I was bored," Drew said, "I was going for a reaction out of her and I got one."

"You were bored after what? 2 minutes?" Mina questioned, "You think you'd be a bit more entertained and content when kissing the one you love." May blushed even further, if that was possible and the slightest touch of pink reached Drew's cheeks, but you could only see it if you looked close.

"Ooh la, la," Mina sang, "Paul, kiss the girl you like on the cheek." Paul rolled his eyes. He walked over to Dawn and briefly pecked her on the cheek.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed in complete shock, "Paul loves Dawn?"

"No," Paul muttered, "just said kiss the girl I like, not love. I like troublesome, even though she's troublesome. She's probably my only friend."

"Aww Paul," Dawn cooed, ignoring the fact that he just called her troublesome, "you're my friend too. I like you too."

"What about us!" May, Mina and Misty yelled at the same time, "Does that mean you don't like us?"

"Don't know you," Paul said to Misty, "Mina's too smart for her own good, and May's too…airhead."

"Should I be offended?" Mina asked indignantly.

"Hey!" Drew yelled, "Airhead is my insult. No-one calls May an airhead except me. Find your own insult!"

"You know, I'm actually worried to send you guys in the closet for 7 minutes," Jaiden joked, breaking the tension that had formed, "especially after you got bored so easily."

"That's different," Drew said, "I'm not being forced to kiss her."

"Whatever." Mina pushed both May and Drew in the nearby closet and locked the door. May pounded on the door and the handle rattled, presumably May trying to open it.

"Don't lock me in here with Drew," May shouted, "You're not supposed to lock the door and I'm scared of the dark."

"I'll help you overcome your fear of the dark," Drew said, "I mean; you are here with me after all aren't you?"

"You stupid, arrogant overconfident-" May's shouting and pounding was suddenly cut short. The others all gave each other a knowing look, except Ash who was wondering why it went quite all of a sudden.

"Why's it quiet?" Ash asked.

"You dense idiot," Misty said laughing, "Drew's kissing her." 7 minutes later Mina knocked on the door.

"It's unlocked now," Mina said. May swung the door open and rushed out, throwing herself onto one of the couches. Her face was really red and her bottom lip was slightly swollen. Drew blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before calmly walking out.

"So what happened?" Mina asked. Drew smirked.

"Drew can…hold his breath for a really long time," May said eventually.

"Did you really kiss her for the whole 7 minutes Drew?" Mina asked in disbelief, "How on earth did you hold your breath that long?"

"Huh? No," May said, looking confused, "we played a game of how long can you hold your breath for. Drew won."

"Why is your lip swollen if he didn't kiss you?" Mina asked.

"I bit my own lip to keep myself from letting my breath go," May said.

"What about when you were cut off?" Mina asked, eyeing her.

"He put his hand over my mouth," May replied, "and grabbed my hands to stop me hitting the door."

"Is this true Drew?" Mina asked Drew, wanting to double check.

"That the truth," Drew agreed.

"That's boring," Mina said, pouting, "I was at least expecting some sort of kiss."

"As I recall, the rules of 7 minutes in heaven never said anything about having to kiss," Drew said, "most people do, but I didn't obviously. I decided to come up with a distraction to keep May's attention from the dark and her fear. Besides, she was annoying me with her shouting in my ear."

"Aww, that's sweet," Mina cooed.

"No more sweet than the next person," Drew said, shrugging, "I'm sure anyone else would've found some way to distract her. I couldn't let her cry. I hate it when girls cry. I hate it; I'll do anything to stop it. I can't stand it, so I was distracting her before it came to that."

"Keep that in mind May," Mina said, "Drew just told you how to get him to do anything you want him to."

"Arceus," Drew muttered, "point is, I wasn't the only person who would do that. All of you would find your own ways to deal with it."

**From contestshipper16;**

**Hey! :) If you don't have a lot of truth or dares, I would like to send you mine. I wish you good luck with the story.**

**Truth:**

**Drew-Why did May shriek while you were kissing? May you can leave the room if you want. I feel sorry for embarrassing you, please forgive me!**

**Dare:**

**May-I dare you to sit on Drew's lap for the whole chapter. (I don't know if I can actually do this, but please give May a cookie to make her more willing to sit on Drew's lap. XD)**

**Drew-I dare you to be affectionate to May for the whole chapter.**

"Well Drew, since May's already answered that one, why don't you tell us why you licked her?" Mina said.

"I already told you," Drew said, "I was bored."

"The REAL reason," Mina said.

"That was the real reason," Drew lied.

"Whatever lover boy," Mina said sarcastically, "Don't expect me to believe that."

"Excuse me! Lover boy?" Drew said indignantly, "I'd rather you not call me that."

"Shut up lover boy," Mina snapped, "It's your new nickname. Now answer me."

"Oh joy," Drew said sarcastically.

"Just answer my question!" Mina yelled.

"And what if I don't?" Drew shot back.

"I'll get my Ninetales to use her most powerful flamethrower on you," Mina threatened, casually holding a Pokéball in her hands.

"Ok fine, I licked her because she tasted like strawberries," Drew admitted, "and I really like strawberries."

"Ok May, you gotta go sit in lover boy's lap," Mina said.

"I don't want to," May whined, pouting.

"You get a cookie if you do," Mina offered, "and all you have to do is sit in his lap for the rest of the chapter."

"I still don't want to," May said stubbornly.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like Drew can tease you about it. Lover boy has gotta be all affectionate," Mina said.

"I have a name you know!" Drew exclaimed, "Stop calling me lover boy!"

"Shut up and sit down lover boy," Mina said. Drew groaned and sat down, waiting for May.

"You know what, show me the cookie first and I might consider it," May said. Mina held out a large (I mean like dinner plate size large) chocolate chip cookie. May's eyes lit up. She promptly went over to Drew and sat in his lap. She wriggled a little until she was comfortable and held out her hands for the cookie. Mina rolled her eyes and handed it to May, who started to slowly nibble around the edges. Drew, who had been at least mildly surprised until then, slowly put his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What are you doing Drew?" May asked, only pausing in her eating to ask.

"My dare was to be affectionate with you wasn't it," Drew replied, "so that's what I'm doing. Being affectionate." May blushed as she felt Drew move his head down to her shoulder, his breath gently tickling the skin on her neck.

**From Pokegirl185;**

**Um…I've maybe got dares and truths.**

**Dawn:**

**-I dare you to hug a chibi Paul through the whole chapter.**

**- I dare you to dress up like Red Riding Hood (blue colour) through the whole chapter.**

**Drew:**

**-Why do you love your hair so much?**

**-Is it true that you deny that you like May by saying that the roses you give to May are for Beautifly?**

**May:**

**-What instruments do you play and why?**

**-I dare you to sing All around me (acoustic version) by Flyleaf.**

"How can I be _Red_ riding hood if it's _blue_?" Dawn asked.

"Don't be smart," Mina said, her voice muffled in the closet she was looking through.

"What are you doing Mina?" Jaiden asked.

"Looking for chibi Paul," she replied.

"I think I should be worried that you have a chibi me in there," Paul muttered.

"No, this closet is magical," Mina said, "everything I need appears in here somewhere, but I can't find chibi Paul."

"Do I have to hug it?" Dawn asked.

"You should know by now," Mina said, "that you have to do anything the readers tell you to. Aha! Here!" Mina came out of the closet, holding a chibi plushie of Paul.

"That's not Paul," Dawn said.

"What?" Mina said, looking at it, "yes it is."

"No it's not. It's smiling. Paul doesn't smile," Dawn said. Paul glared at her.

"Just hug it," Mina growled, "and put this cape on." She shoved both the plushie and a dark blue hooded cape into Dawn's arms. Dawn muttered something inaudible under her breath as she slipped the hood over her clothes. Mina looked at her.

"Take the beanie off," she said, "and the scarf. It ruins it." Dawn glared at Mina, but it really didn't seem that threatening, especially with a smiling Paul plushie in her hands. She removed her scarf and beanie and laid them neatly over the edge of the couch she was sitting one. She then flopped herself down on the couch, grumpily hugging the plushie. Mina sniggered slightly. It looked pretty funny to see _grumpy_ Dawn hugging a _smiling_ Paul plushie.

"Ok Drew, why do you love your hair so much?" Mina asked.

"Where'd you get the idea from?" Drew asked.

"Well you always flick it and when we asked you to dye it, you were desperate not to do it," May said laughing between eating her cookie.

"Well the hair flicking is an unconscious habit I picked up. I actually have no idea where it came from," Drew said.

"When did you pick up this habit?" Mina asked.

"When I met Ash, May, Max and Brock, why?" Drew asked.

"No reason," Mina giggled, "but seriously. Why do you love your hair?"

"Well, I feel kind of sensitive about it actually," Drew admitted, blushing slightly, "lots of people have made fun of my hair since a very young age so at one point I dyed it blonde. The teasing was even worse so I just left it as its natural colour. Now that I'm a popular coordinator, fans actually like it. I guess I don't want anything to happen to it while people actually like the colour."

"That's so mean! Sorry about that, but I'm glad you aren't blonde," Mina said, "I tend not to like blonde guys much."

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Cousins," Mina said, shivering, "let's not go there. Now answer the other question Drew."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Drew said, "I'm not denying anything."

"You are so!" Mina yelled, "You always give those roses telling May that they're for Beautifly."

"You got that wrong," Drew said, smirking, "I only ever said that two were for Beautifly. May just assumed the rest were for her as well." May continued to nibble her cookie, not aware of what Drew had just admitted to. Drew was somewhat relieved that she didn't hear his confession, but he was also annoyed that May wasn't paying any more attention to him. Drew smirked, suddenly getting an idea. He leaned further over May's shoulder and took a large bite from her biscuit.

"Drew!" she shrieked, "Why'd you do that? That's an indirect kiss if I eat it now."

"And now you have to face a choice," Drew said, the smirk on his face even larger, "waste the rest of that cookie or indirect kiss me."

"Oh I hate you," May said, "Mina, do you have another cookie?"

"Nope," Mina said.

"Aww," May whined, "now I don't get a cookie anymore. I can't eat this one."

"Well, technically you could eat it," Drew teased, "just think; you're indirect kissing me. A lot of girls would kill to do that." He leaned forwards and nibbled a little more from the cookie. May shrieked and pulled it away from him.

"Stop eating _MY_ cookie!" she yelled.

"Then you eat it," Drew challenged, his eyes glinting cheekily.

"I will," May said indignantly. She quickly ate the rest, shoving it into her mouth as fast as she could.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, smirking triumphantly.

"I knew you'd want to kiss me," Drew said.

"What I didn't…oh…" May trailed off as she realized what Drew had made her do.

"I HATE YOU DREW!" she shouted.

"No you don't," Mina said interrupting them, "now May. Your turn. Any instruments?" May blushed.

"People seem to pick me as a guitar kind of girl, but I actually sing a little," May confessed, "because once Brendan heard me singing in the backyard. He said I sounded really good and I secretly take lessons because I don't want to let him down." Drew frowned.

"Who's Brendan?" he asked.

"Are you jealous Drew?" Mina teased.

"No," Drew lied, "I just never heard his name before."

"Brendan's my childhood friend," May explained. Mina connected her iPod into the speakers and searched through the songs.

"Well then, seeing as you sing, you won't mind doing your dare," Mina said. Jaiden pushed a microphone into May's hands.

"Aha! Here it is!" Mina exclaimed. She pushed play and the sound of guitar came from the speakers.

"I really don't think I should," May said.

"You have to," Mina said, "now sing."

**(A/N: I do NOT own this song. It is_ All around me by Flyleaf_. I claim no ownership to the lyrics that are included.)**

"My hands are searching for you," May sang, "my arms are outstretched towards you."

"Wow," Drew said, surprised. He had no idea that May could sing.

"My tongue dances behind my lips for you."

"More like Drew's tongue," Mina added, sniggering as May blushed.

"I'm still alive. I'm still alive."

"I didn't know May could sing that high," Misty said.

"I didn't know May could sing at all," Ash said.

"I can feel you all around me," May sang, "thickening the air I'm breathing."

"Literally," Mina said.

"My hands float up above me," May continued, shooting a glare at Mina, "and you whisper you love me."

"Ha, ha, ha, you so wish he did," Mina said laughing. May blushed furiously.

"Do you want me to continue?" May asked.

"Yeah sorry," Mina apologized, "I just spoke what was in my head."

"So stop speaking what's on your mind," May retorted.

"Just sing May," Mina said, "you've missed the rest of the verse."

"I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing," May sang, "Holding on to what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing."

"I think Drew's enjoying this," Jaiden whispered to Mina. Mina laughed, seeing Drew's content expression as he held onto May.

"Aww," Mina cooed, "that's so sweet." May sang the chorus again.

"Wow, May's actually a really good singer," Dawn said.

"I guess," Paul muttered.

"Take my hand. I give it to you," May sang faster, "now you own me. All I am." She gasped in shock as Drew reached out and took her free hand in his own. She blushed furiously and missed the first line of the last chorus before finally remembering to keep up.

"Thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling. Savouring this heart that's healed," May finished. Everyone except Drew started to clap for her.

"You're actually a pretty good singer," Drew whispered, "of course I knew you felt that way about me."

"Are you kidding me!" May exclaimed, "That wasn't for you! You…You! You…grasshead!" Drew just chuckled and rested his head back on her shoulder.

**From CookiesNCreamNess;**

**I really like your truth or dare story for Pokémon. You don't have to use my dares, I'm not the best at coming up with them.**

**Paul- Which one of the girls do you like the most? Give a POSITIVE reason why.**

**Misty-Don't use your mallet for the rest of the chapter and kiss Ash on the cheek every time he talks about food.**

**Drew-On a scale from 1-10, how pretty would you say May is?**

**Mina-Each time Jaiden talks, compliment him honestly.**

**How was that? :)**

"Ahh!" Mina squealed, "There's one for me!"

"Really?" Jaiden asked leaning over her shoulder, trying to look at the piece of paper. Mina blushed lightly.

"Um…Jaiden you have really nice eyes," Mina said.

"Thanks, but what was that for?" Jaiden asked.

"You uh…I think your hair's cute," Mina said, blushing deeper, "it's a dare for me. I have to compliment you every time you talk."

"I could get used to this," Jaiden said, smirking, "I might just be a little more talkative."

"I hate you Jay," Mina muttered, "Um…I think you're really smart in your own way. So Paul, which girl do you like the best?"

"Troublesome," Paul muttered, "because she's…The only one of you I can stand."

"Positive reason," Mina reminded him.

"Fine," Paul mumbled, "I like her best because she has a way of making everyone feel happy."

"Aww," Dawn cooed.

"Doesn't necessarily include me," Paul said quickly.

"I know what you mean," Dawn said. She ran to him and tightly hugged him. Paul shook his arm, trying to get her off him.

"Get off me troublesome," he muttered.

"I'm hungry," Ash whined, completely oblivious to everything else, "when do I get to eat?"

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "Is food all you think about?" She went to hit him with her mallet, but Mina jumped up and took it off her.

"You gotta kiss his cheek now," Mina said, "he talked about food." Misty scrunched up her nose and blushed lightly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ash's cheeks turned a light pink.

"Um Misty?" Ash questioned, "Aren't you going to hit me with your mallet? I said something about food." Misty gritted her teeth and kissed him again.

"I'm not allowed to hit you," she hissed.

"Because Mina took away her mallet," Jaiden added, grinning at Mina. Mina scowled.

"You are really good a techy stuff," Mina hissed, "if you keep talking I'll run out of compliments."

"You can never run out of compliments," Jaiden said.

"I hate you!" Mina yelled, "You ah…You're really good at playing guitar and I love watching you play."

"Jaiden plays guitar?" May questioned.

"Yeah," Mina said before Jaiden could say anything.

"Who cares?" Ash asked, "I told you I'm hungry. Do I get to eat anytime soon? What are we eating anyway? See my stomach growled. I need food! Anything! I'd even eat Misty's burnt food I'm that hungry." Misty scowled at him and kissed his cheek 5 times.

"Why are you kissing me Misty?" Ash asked.

"It's her dare," Mina said, "Now Drew, your turn. How pretty is May?" Drew blushed.

"How about a 2?" he lied.

"Drew!" May shrieked, pouting. She wriggled around, trying to make Drew uncomfortable before elbowing him in the ribs. Drew winced and tightened his grip around her so she couldn't move anymore.

"I was kidding May," Drew hissed, "You're about a 7."

"Only a seven?" Mina teased.

"Yeah," Drew said, "now if you were asking how cute she was, that would be a different story. But for pretty, she's a seven."

"So how cute do you think she is then?" Mina teased. Drew held up a hand.

"Not answering," he said.

"How much longer is this going for?" Ash asked, "I'm hungry still. Don't forget I need food." Misty scowled and kissed his cheek twice.

"Ok, we'll do the last one for today," Mina sighed.

**From KittyKatMewMew;**

**Hey! I'm not really good at dares, so I'll try to do the best I can *evil chuckle***

**Dawn-Paint Paul's finger nails hot pink colour while trying to make him laugh. Make him leave his nails like that for the rest of the chapter.**

**Misty-Let the girls give you an extreme-girly makeover. No objections.**

**Jaiden-Give a quick peck to the prettiest girl (in your opinion) in this room.**

**Paul- Do you have a 'soft spot' for Dawn? Because let's face it, if anyone else were to do one of the dares they did to you in the last chapter, they would be breathing through a tube…**

**Drew- Describe with detail the most beautiful eyes in this room *hint* they remind you of sapphires *hint* and tell us who it is (if they're dense enough not to have figured it out yet).**

**Ash- You're hiking on a mountain trail with Misty and Pikachu. You've climbed pretty high. Accidentally, you guys step on a crack on the side of the cliff and it crumbles, Misty and Pikachu falling in the process. You react fast enough to save one of them…Who do you save? (I'm so heartless, sorry!)**

**Mina- If you could kiss any guy in this room, who would it be?**

**Not that good with truth/dares, so sorry if some of these sucked! My imagination was blocked.**

**-KKMM**

"Why didn't May get one?" Misty whined.

"She has one," Mina said, "I just have to whisper it to Paul, Jaiden, Ash and her." Mina whispered to Jaiden, who chuckled and shook his head, Paul who grunted and Ash who looked kind of confused. She then pushed Drew's head away from May's ear so she could whisper it without Drew hearing.

**May- Flirt with Ash/Paul/Jaiden and secretly watch Drew's reaction every once in a while. Everyone has to know about this dare except for Drew (and the other girls if you want for an added bonus). Do this for the rest of the chapter or until Drew says something that sounds like he's REALLY jealous.**

May blushed slightly and then smirked (must've been hanging out with Drew too often). She made a 'come here' motion at Ash, winking at him at the same time. He shrugged and sat next to her. May giggled, reaching out to play with his hair (the bits that were sticking out from under his cap at least). Ash, knowing this was a dare, shrugged and ignored it. May felt Drew's arms tense around her and so she continued to fork her hands through Ash's surprisingly soft hair. Misty though, looked like she was ready to explode. As her hands searched around for her mallet, May could only be relieved that Mina stole it from her.

"What's with the hot pink stuff this chapter," Paul muttered as Mina gave Dawn a small bottle of hot pink nail polish.

"I dunno," Mina said, shrugging, "I guess people think hot pink + Paul = hilarious. Just try not to turn it into another fight."

"I'm not laughing," Paul mumbled as Dawn took his first hand, coating the nails in pink. Paul scowled at the colour and at Mina, who was sniggering.

"Oh yes you are Paul," Dawn said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Paul tensed.

"I don't think you can make him laugh Dawn," Ash said, "I never even saw him smile before let alone laugh."

"Oh I can make him laugh," Dawn said, grinning at him. She flexed her fingers, having finished painting his nails.

"How?" May asked, still flicking her hands through Ash's hair. Dawn smirked.

"I found his weak spot," Dawn said, grinning even bigger.

"You wouldn't," Paul growled. She flashed him a cheeky grin. Everyone watch in confusion when Dawn reached out with her hand towards him. Paul tensed and grabbed her wrist. She flashed him another cheeky grin and quickly reached her other hand out. She poked him in the stomach and he jumped, in the process letting go of her hand. Her grin grew larger, like a Cheshire cat's as she poked him again. Paul snorted down the urge to laugh, but Dawn didn't give up. She continued to brush her fingers along his side and eventually he broke. He laughed as she tickled him mercilessly.

"Troublesome!" he exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

"Paul's ticklish," she revealed to the rest of the group, "Really ticklish."

"Troublesome!" Paul laughed, thought the way he said it didn't sound happy at all, "Stop!"

"Say my name," Dawn sang. Paul squirmed under her touch as he continued to laugh against his will.

"Alright Dawn!" he finally said. She grinned and jumped away. Paul panted heavily, apparently tired out by laughing so much.

"Ouch troublesome," he moaned, "my stomach hurts now."

"Get over it you baby," Mina giggled. She'd never seen him like that and it was quite funny.

"Oh Paul," May cooed, flashing him a flirtatious (or what May thought of as a flirtatious) smile, "You're really cute when you laugh. You should do it more often." Paul smirked at seeing Dawn's face go all red in anger. Drew just glared at Paul. Mina smirked at seeing Drew's very much jealous face. Drew, starting to get very annoyed at May playing with Ash's hair, reached out and held her hand again, stopping her from patting him. Unhappy at being ignored by May, he leaned his chin back on her head and tightened his grip on her; hoping for a reaction, which May definitely did not give him much to his frustration.

"Makeover for Misty," Mina said. She pointed to the dressing room. Dawn squealed in excitement and dragged Misty into the dressing room, Misty mouthing 'help me' to the rest of the group. May wriggled, trying to get out of Drew's lap to help, but he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

"Sorry May," Mina said, seeing May's struggle against Drew's tight grip, "you'll have to sit this one out. You gotta stay in Drew's lap. But don't worry, the boys will keep you company." She winked at May twice, who nodded. Mina then closed the dressing room door, leaving the boys and May alone. Drew scowled at every single one of them as May flashed her brightest smile at each one. May shook her hands from Drew's grip, causing him to scowl again. Jaiden's phone buzzed and he checked the new message from Mina, chuckling.

_Try the rose thingy and a hand kiss or something-Mina_

He stood in front of May and, as if from nowhere, pulled out a red thornless rose. Drew looked at it in shock before his scowl deepened. A low growling noise was made at the back of his throat and it made May jump, not used to hearing that sort of sound from him. Jaiden ignored Drew and picked up one of May's hands. May, catching on, giggled flirtatiously. Jaiden pressed the rose into her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. May blushed and put a hand to her face, twirling the rose in her fingers.

"Jaiden you're so sweet," she said giggling. Drew, who had definitely had enough by now, snatched the rose from May and started to shred it into pieces.

"No. One. But. Me. Can. Give. May. Roses," he growled dangerously low, "It's _my_ job. Don't you dare think about stealing _my_ move!" Jaiden chuckled and Paul smirked. Mina and Dawn burst from the dressing room, giggling while Misty's laughter rang from inside. May's eyes were wide, having not expected what Drew had said. Even Ash was giving knowing looks to Drew, having understood something for once. Drew, who had been too caught up in his anger and jealousy, didn't quite realize what he'd just said.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"You just ha, ha, ha, do you know what you just said?" Mina asked through her giggles.

"I said no one but me can give May roses," he repeated and then his eyes widened to what he just plainly admitted to. His cheeks started to heat up, turning a feint red colour.

"Are they really for me?" May asked.

"I…uh…Maybe?" Drew stammered; very much caught off-guard.

"And I think," Mina interrupted before May could ask what he meant, "That May, you can stop flirting now. Drew's proven that he's very jealous." Drew ducked his head, trying to hide his now very obvious blush.

"Well, I think we've completely humiliated Drew," Jaiden said, "Is Misty done yet?"

"Jaiden, your imagination is very interesting," Mina said, "yes she's done. Misty come on out!"

"I don't want to!" Misty yelled, "The dare never said anything about having to come out like this."

"You are NOT backing out on me," Dawn growled. She stomped into the change room. A moment later, she stomped back out, dragging a very displeased Misty behind her. She was wearing a knee length yellow summery dress. A white sash was tied around her waist. On her feet were yellow sandals with a very slight heel. On her wrist were five thin gold bracelets. Around her neck was a matching golden necklace. Her hair had been straightened and let down so it hung just above her shoulders. Her face had a light layer of foundation, with a light pink blush dusting her cheeks. Her eyelashes had been coated with mascara. Her eyelids had been dusted with a yellow sparkly eye shadow and eye liner was applied to the edge of her eyelids. Her lips, now forming a scowl, had been coated in a light pink lip gloss. Mina sneezed, breaking everyone from staring at Misty.

"Sorry," Mina apologized, sounding very nasally, "I'm allergic to make up. I think I breathed some of it in." She rushed into her room, returning with a red tablet, a glass of water, a box of tissues, and a small bottle of eye drops.

"What are you doing Mina?" Dawn asked.

"Getting rid of my reaction," she replied, swallowing the tablet with some effort and half the glass of water.

"Wow Misty," Ash said eventually, continuing to stare at her, "Just wow."

"Ouch!" Mina exclaimed. Everyone turned to her as she grabbed a few tissues and held them to her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Misty asked.

"Eye drops," Mina whimpered, "they sting a lot, but they stop my eyes from getting itchy. I hate being allergic to so many things." Mina took the tissues away and everyone saw that her eyes were red around the rims and damp with tears. She blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Ok I think I'll be ok in a moment," she said, wiping her nose with another tissue. She looked at the piece of paper again.

"Uh…Jaiden, you have a dare," Mina said, "you have to give the girl you think is prettiest a peck."

"Does it say where?" Jaiden asked.

"This compliments thing is really annoying," Mina grumbled, "no, it doesn't say where and you are a really, really good friend to me." Jaiden smiled slightly, walking close to Mina. He quickly leaned down and planted his lips on the tip on her nose before he moved away, blushing slightly. Mina was left bright red and cross-eyed, wondering if that had really just happened. Her mouth opened and closed again as she looked at Jaiden, who had shyly ducked his head to avoid his embarrassment.

"What..? But I…Did you..? Huh…Why..? I mean…What?" Mina stuttered incoherently. The others laughed at seeing Mina so flustered. Mina blinked a few times and shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"You think I'm the prettiest?" she questioned, "even though my eyes are red, my nose is running and my face is probably a little swollen?"

"Um…Your face hasn't swollen," Jaiden said, "and yes, I do think you're pretty and don't even try to deny it ok? I'm giving you a compliment and I mean it. I know you've had several people tell you that you aren't just because you don't or can't wear makeup and because of your…scars, but that's just something I like about you and you know that I've seen them. It makes you unique and more real. You even said so yourself, even of you could wear makeup, you wouldn't and I like that. You aren't afraid to show your real self, not cover it up with different layers. To put it quite plainly, you're my type of pretty ok? So…Just remember that ok?" Once Jaiden had finished him little speech, he ducked his head again; not looking at anyone, especially Mina. Mina on the other hand, was almost in tears.

"Jaiden…You're so sweet," Mina said, "And I'm not just saying that because of my dare. You are a really sweet guy." To this, Jaiden looked up slightly, offering her a shy smile.

"What scars?" Ash asked, completely ruining the tenderness of the moment. Misty, May and Dawn groaned in frustration. They had wanted to see where this went. Mina and Jaiden both tensed.

"Um…Just your average scars," Mina said eventually, pulling her jacket more closed around her, "don't worry about it."

"I don't see any scars on you," Dawn said, tilting her head in confusion.

"I always keep them covered," Mina said, playing with her jacket zipper, "look, let's move on. Paul, do you have a soft spot for Dawn?"

"What makes you think that?" Paul asked.

"I dunno, you seem to be pretty lenient with her," Mina said, "seeing as anyone else who had poured pink paint on you, painted your nails pink, attempted to steal one of your Pokémon, smothered you in cake, tickled you and exposed your weakness; would have, like KittyKat said, been breathing through a tube."

"What does that mean?" Ash asked Misty.

"Idiot," Misty muttered, "it means that Paul would've probably injured that person until they were hospitalized."

"Well, first troublesome is a girl," Paul said, "so I can't injure her, and second, I don't have 'soft spots'. I guess troublesome is the only person who can really put up with me. And she kinda…reminds me of someone." Mina raised her eyebrows at him.

"I don't know ok!" Paul snapped, "I don't know what to call it because Arceus I do NOT have soft spots!"

"Denial," Mina muttered in the middle of a fake cough.

"So who's this person Dawn reminds you of?" May asked; curious.

"She's…uh…I'm not saying!" Paul said, crossing his arms and looking away. Drew; wanting some attention from May for a change, decided at that moment to rub his nose against the back of her neck. May reached up, giggling and swatting him away. Pleased with a reaction directed towards him for once, Drew did it again, earning another giggle.

"Are you ticklish May?" Drew asked, a smirk spreading across his face as he once again brushed his nose along her neck. May giggled in response and started to wiggle around again.

"If you don't stop Drew," May said, "I'll elbow you again." Drew immediately locked his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I don't think so," Drew whispered against her ear. May giggled again as his breath tickled her ear.

"Ok, as much as I'd like to see you two all cutesy and all," Mina said, "we really gotta finish this up. So Drew, describe the most beautiful eyes in the room. With lots of details."

"Well, they are the most beautiful eyes in the room," Drew said, smirking.

"Really?" Mina said sarcastically.

"They're bright blue," Drew said, "Big orbs of pure blue. And they sparkle whenever she's excited. They light up when she's happy. Whenever she's angry or she's arguing, I see sparks defiance in her eyes. When she's embarrassed, her eyes will flick down and then back up. Her eyes almost always glint with some sort of determination. And when I see sadness in her eyes, the tears in the corner of her eyes, I have to look away because I know that if I don't I'll end up chasing and maybe even hurting the one who upset her. They remind me of sapphires. Pure, beautiful gems. And all her emotions reflect from her eyes, making them ever so slightly more amazing. So is that detailed enough for you? Can you guess who it is?" Mina, Jaiden, Dawn and Paul nodded knowingly while Misty whispered the person into Ash's ear. Ash's eyes widened and he started to laugh.

"I don't get it," May said, "Who is it?"

"It's…Mina," Drew said, purposefully lying.

"Oh, ok then," May said, looking slightly disappointed. Everyone is the room shot her an 'are-you-serious?' type of look while Drew just smirked. Everything was silent.

"Wait a minute!" May exclaimed eventually, "Mina has green eyes! You said blue! Who is it really?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Drew asked.

"Yes," May said, not catching on. Drew sighed.

"Ok, what colour are your eyes then?" Drew questioned.

"Well, they're blue…" May said, trailing off for a few seconds, "it's me isn't it? That's why everyone is giving me these weird looks."

"Yes, it is you," Drew said. May blushed.

"So then Ash, tough question for you," Mina said, "It's pretty harsh; basically asking you to choose between Pikachu and Misty." Ash tilted his head.

"Wouldn't neither of them fall?" Ash asked, "because if we were going up a mountain, wouldn't we have safety ropes around us?"

"Say you didn't have ropes," Mina said.

"Ok," Ash said slowly, "well, I would grab onto Misty of course."

"What!" Misty exclaimed, thoroughly embarrassed by his response. I mean, everyone knew how much Pikachu meant to Ash. Pikachu was about to shock Ash for his quick response when Ash started to speak again.

"Well yeah," Ash said, thinking, "I would grab Misty, saving her and then throw Pikachu's Pokéball at him. Then he'd return and they'd both be safe!"

"I don't think that's quite what it meant," Mina said, "besides, Pikachu never goes back into his Pokéball."

"Oh yeah, that," Ash said. He frowned as he tried to think, apparently debating things in his head.

"You can say Pikachu you know," Misty said softly, "I won't get offended. I promise. You and Pikachu have been through a lot." Ash frowned and then his face brightened again.

"I know what I would do!" Ash exclaimed, "I would grab Pikachu, because he's light and would be easy and quick to get back on the ledge. Then I would dive after Misty and I would catch her as we fell and then I would twist around. So when we landed, Misty would be protected and I would be the one to die." Misty started to tear up.

"Wow, that's sweet," Mina said, "but I still think the question means you have to choose between them, not what you would do."

"I can't choose!" Ash yelled in frustration, "I just can't! I wouldn't be able to go on if either of them had died! I just couldn't! I'd rather have both of them live and me die protecting them then go without one of them!" Mina blinked then smiled at the sweetness.

"Don't ask me to choose," Ash said a little softer, "because I can't. They both mean the world to me." Misty leaned over to Ash and kissed his cheek softly, letting her lips linger for a moment longer. Ash's face turned bright red and he looked at Misty as she sniffed, trying to wipe her tears away.

"What was that for Misty?" Ash asked.

"You made me feel special," Misty said, "I can't believe you treasure me at the same level as Pikachu. Thank you." Ash blushed again and nervously scratched the back of his head with one hand while the other went to his cheek. Mina smiled and decided not to push it anymore. She read over the last question on the page and blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I-I g-guess I'd kiss um…Jaiden," Mina said in a quiet voice. She blushed again, remembering Jaiden's kiss on her nose. She unconsciously rubbed her nose.

"Well that's all for tonight!" Mina called, "May you can get out of Drew's lap and Dawn, you can get out of that hood and I can stop complimenting Jay every time he talks. So goodnight guys." Mina rushed towards her bedroom. She opened the door and tried to go in a little too quickly, running into the corner of the door.

"Ouch!" she mumbled, rubbing her head. She shut the door behind her quickly.

"I thought she was going to clean the paint," Dawn said, shrugging the hood off, only just remembering she still had the Paul plushie in her arms.

"Don't worry about it," Jaiden said, looking at Mina's closed door, "She's just a little embarrassed. I have a feeling she won't be sleeping well tonight. Well you guys better head to your rooms." Paul and Dawn both headed into their separate rooms. Drew reluctantly released May and she sprang away, hurrying to her room. Drew did the same, not looking so happy anymore.

"What about food?" Ash whined.

"Where's my mallet?" Misty asked.

"Um…I think Mina still has your mallet Misty," Jaiden said, "and Ash…There's a pie in the fridge you can have." Ash ran into the kitchen and Misty sulked off to her room.

"Don't stay up too late Ash," Jaiden warned, "and don't eat everything in there. Goodnight Ash."

"moofmiff," Ash muttered, his mouth full of food (goodnight). Jaiden switched the lights off and went into his room, leaving Ash in the dark.

"Hey!" Ash yelled.

* * *

**A/N: and that concludes my second chapter. Yay! Again, please PM me with your own truths and dares to humiliate these characters. If you've already given dare and truths for the last chapter, by all means, feel free to give me some more, because I'm hoping you've gotten some more ideas from the small unresolved issues in this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I start this, I have two things to say. 1, if I didn't use your dares and truths this chapter, don't worry. I'm saving them for the next where they'll fit in better. 2, I'm getting dares that are over 8. I just want to say, there's nothing wrong with that, but any set of truths and dares over 8 will count as two and so I will fit in less sets per chapter. Other than that, thank for all those who contributed to this story. :) You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Jaiden gently knocked on Mina's door. He was up before her, and that was a big change. Sure Mina liked sleep just as much as he did, but usually she was up before him, especially if there were other people around. When he got no answer, he opened the door and peeked in. Mina was face down in her pillows, sprawled messily, her quilts twisted around her. Jaiden smiled slightly. He was right. She'd had a rough night. He could tell. He walked over next to her, gently moving her so she wasn't face down in the pillows anymore and left again. There'd be no point waking her. Most likely she'd stayed up to sometime in the early morning. He wouldn't be able to wake her easily anyway. Mina was a heavy sleeper after all. He knocked on each of the bedroom doors before swinging them open, letting the bright morning light shine in. He stopped at Dawn's bedroom trying not to laugh. Dawn was sleeping, cuddled with the Paul plushie in her arms. He guessed that she had forgotten about it. Quickly he took out his phone, taking a picture to show Mina after.

"Wake up!" Jaiden yelled. Reluctantly, each person (except Mina) woke up. The doors shut again and the sounds of running water was heard. Jaiden nodded to himself and walked over to the printer, collecting the printed papers that had come during the night. Jaiden looked up, hearing everyone come out of their rooms. Everyone was dressed and ready. Ash looked the most tired (probably from his late night feast) and Dawn didn't have the plushie in her arms (probably left it on her bed).

"Ok, we're up," Drew grumbled.

"Where's breakfast?" Ash asked. Jaiden pointed to the kitchen. A few minutes later, everyone was back in the room, sitting on the couches.

"Where's Mina?" Dawn asked, suddenly realizing she was missing.

"Still sleeping," Jaiden said, smiling slightly, "I told you she would have a rough night didn't I?"

"So if Mina's sleeping, does that mean we don't have to do our dares?" Misty asked hopefully. Jaiden shook his head, making a round of groans circle through everyone.

"I'm the co-host remember?" Jaiden said, "If Mina's not here, I'll read them."

"Why didn't you wake Mina anyway?" Drew asked.

"She'll be tired," Jaiden said, "I told you. She would have stayed up to sometime in the morning, tossing and turning."

"How do you know that?" May asked, giving Jaiden a look.

"Because I know Mina and I know she would've been up for a long time thinking," Jaiden said, "she tends to overthink."

"It's ok Jaiden, I'm awake now," Mina said, coming out. Jaiden turned to look at her. Her hair was messy up, her eyes were half lidded as she was blinking rapidly and her head tilted slightly. Everyone immediately noticed the absence of the black jacket she usually wore. At the very edges of her t-shirt, everyone could see the slightest of pink scared skin.

"Mina you must be tired," Jaiden said, coming over to her; blocking her from the others' view, "you've forgotten your jacket." Mina looked down at herself, gasping and crossed her arms, trying to hide as much of her skin as she could. Jaiden shook his head and shrugged of his blue jumper, revealing the red and white stripped t-shirt underneath.

"Here," he said handing it to her, "Use this." Mina took it, offering Jaiden a sleepy, but grateful smile as she slipped it over her head. It was when her head poked through the jumper that everyone noticed the purplish blue line down the left side of her face.

"What's that?" Dawn asked, pointing to it. Mina ducked her head.

"A bruise," Mina said, "from when I ran into the door."

"You ditz," Jaiden said, laughing, "Are you going to be ok to read these out?" He held out the questions to her. Mina took them, sleepily yawning as she nodded.

"Ok, I might regret this, but I'm making you a coffee," Jaiden said. Jaiden walked into the kitchen. Mina tried to read over the first dare, her sleepy brain not quite understanding it. Jaiden returned with a steaming mug of coffee.

"It's a double shot," Jaiden explained as he handed it to her. Mina sculled the drink, not seeming to care that it was burning her throat. After she handed the cup back, her eyes instantly opened fully and she started to shake.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked.

"Coffee," Jaiden said, "Mina can get a little hyper on coffee. I don't even know why I bothered with the double shot."

"I'm not hyper!" Mina yelled, suddenly very awake, "Ok first one for today."

**From LegoMyEggoPokeshipper;**

**I really love the idea for this story! I love it! Here are my dares and truths.**

**Mina-Hug Jaiden for the entire chapter!**

**Jaiden-Every time Mina announces the truths and dares, kiss her on the lips (MWAHAHA)**

**May-Spin in circles until you puke! (I'M EVIL)**

**Drew-Clean up the eventual puke.**

**Ash-Admit which girl you think is the prettiest.**

**Misty-Sit on Ash's lap for the rest of the chapter.**

**Paul-Dance. Just Dance. Do it.**

**Dawn-Kiss Ash on the lips to see how jealous Misty gets (HEHEHEHE).**

Mina and Jaiden blushed as they looked at each other.

"Does this one count?" Jaiden asked. Mina shook her head vigorously. Mina then got up, running around the room.

"What's she doing that for?" Ash asked.

"Getting rid of some energy," Jaiden said. Mina then jumped up and tackled Jaiden to the ground, putting her arms around him. Jaiden blushed and slowly picked them both up from the ground before putting his arms around her. Mina just started to giggle.

"So May, spin in circles and try not to make too much of a mess with your vomit," Mina said, "and Drew, you get the pleasant job of cleaning it up." Drew screwed up his nose, not exactly happy with that. May got up and started to spin around slowly.

"Faster than that May," Mina said, turning her head to look at her, "you won't get anywhere near puking like that." May groaned and started to spin faster.

"And look up," Mina commanded, "it makes you more dizzy." May did as she was told. She started to move around, not being able to stand in the same spot. Mina nodded in satisfaction.

"So Ash, who's the prettiest?" Mina asked. Ash blushed.

"I um...No I don't wanna answer that!" Ash exclaimed, "no matter what I say, someone will get upset or hurt me."

"I won't get offended," May said, still spinning.

"Neither will I," Dawn said. Mina tried to shrug, before remembering her arms were already occupied.

"I won't either," Mina said.

"That's good then," Ash said, "so as long as Misty doesn't hit me with her mallet for this, then it's ok. I think Misty's the prettiest." Misty blushed and fiddled with her ponytail.

"First, I still don't have my mallet back," Misty said, "and second, why on earth would I hit you for that?"

"I don't know Misty," Ash said, "but the last time I called you pretty, you looked like you were ready to hit me." Misty frowned, trying to think back before it clicked.

"Ok, I was on stage," Misty said, "and you weren't being serious about it so of course I was going to hit you." Ash was about to say something when they were interrupted by May rushing out to the bathroom. The sound of her vomiting was heard.

"I guess that completes both hers and my dares," Drew said, "She kinda cleaned it for me."

"You got off easy," Mina complained. May came back in, looking quite pale with a few beads of sweat on her forehead.

"That was horrible," May said, "and now I feel quite queasy with a horrible taste in my mouth." Drew softened and walked towards her with a handkerchief in his hand. His gently wiped her forehead and silently offered her a mint. May gratefully took it and put it in her mouth, already feeling a lot better.

"Ok Misty, it's your turn to sit in someone's lap," Mina said as May giggled slightly.

"Yay! It's not me!" May said. Drew felt slightly disappointed by this response, but didn't show it. Ash sat down on the couch and held his arms out, waiting patiently for Misty. Misty blushed and sat in Ash's lap, moving just a little so she was comfortable. Ash rested his arms loosely around her waist, making Misty's blush deepen. Mina started laughing.

"Paul, you have to dance," Mina said, through her giggles, "This I must see." Paul looked away.

"I can't dance," he muttered, "I don't know how." Dawn's eyes widened.

"I'll show you how," Dawn said. She walked up to Paul and grabbed his hands. She directed one of his hands to her waist and placed her now free hand on his shoulder. Paul blushed microscopically at the physical contact.

"Ok, now you're the guy so you have to lead me," Dawn said. Paul just stood, not sure what he should be doing. His eyes shifted around, trying to look anywhere but at her eyes. Dawn sighed heavily.

"Ok, think of a square on the ground ok?" Dawn said, "and we're in corner one." Paul shot her a rather confused look.

"Actually, Mina do you have any masking tape?" Dawn asked, letting Paul go.

"Try the cupboard," Mina said. Dawn nodded, and went to the cupboard, coming back out with a roll of masking tape. She stuck pieces onto the ground so that there were the numbers 1-4 in the shape of a square. She went back to Paul and resumed their positions.

"Ok, now we're in corner 1," Dawn said, "you step forwards to corner two with your right foot and I'll follow you." Paul did as he was told.

"Now put your left foot to corner three and then put take your right foot to corner three as well," Dawn instructed. Paul again did as he was told.

"Now your left foot goes back onto corner four," Dawn said. Paul cautiously put his foot back, trying not to lose his balance.

"And then your right foot goes back to corner one and your left leg follows," Dawn said. Paul did as he told.

"And you just keep doing that," Dawn said, "but you move your feet to my count." Dawn counted to three to demonstrate. Paul nodded, still not saying anything in his mild embarrassment.

"Ok, ready," Dawn said, "one, two , three, one, two, three." She continued to count slowly as Paul repeated the steps she told him. Mina reached out with one of her hands and played a soft waltz song, the room filling with the gentle sound of a piano and a flute. Paul, not expecting that, faltered for a moment.

"Hey," Dawn said softly, "just pay attention to my counting, not the music ok? It's just the same." Paul nodded again and they continued to dance, the rhythm a little faster than before. Dawn's counting faded out and they kept on dancing, Paul's head nodding slightly at he counted in his head. When the music finished Paul stopped and let go of Dawn, stepping a good distance away.

"Thanks," he muttered under his breath.

"Aww you guys, that was so cute," Mina cooed, stopping the next song from playing. Dawn blushed slightly and Paul looked away, refusing to let anyone see how embarrassed he was.

"And now we have to ruin the moment," Mina groaned, "because now Dawn, it's your turn for your dare. You know what you have to do." Dawn nodded and walked to where Misty and Ash were. Dawn awkwardly leaned around Misty, who crossed her arms, looking very unimpressed. Paul looked up in time to see Dawn light peck Ash on the lips. She moved away, blushing slightly while Ash wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Misty's face was all red and she was shooting glares at Dawn. Paul's fists clenched and unclenched as he refrained from trying to punch Ash. It wasn't his fault after all. His mouth was set in a tight straight line, the only other thing that showed his jealousy. No-one said anything about it, all focussed on Misty's reaction. Mina however noticed Paul's tenseness.

"Looks like Misty isn't the only jealous one," Mina sang. Everyone tilted their heads, confused to what she meant because Paul had returned to his neutral position by then, not showing any emotion at all. Mina giggled.

"Nothing," she said, grinning as she tried not to crack up, "onto the next one."

**From Contestshipper16;**

**Hey, I have some truth and dares again, ha, ha, sorry! I just love the story (^_^)**

**May-I dare you to wear a super cute outfit. Don't tell Drew. It's a secret to see his reaction! XD**

**Drew- I dare you to do anything you can to have May's attention to yourself, but don't embarrass May too much.**

**Paul-Who did Dawn remind you of last chapter?**

**May-Another dare (If I can have two dares for a character. If not then choose which one you like best). I dare you to wear more of your strawberry lipstick and strawberry perfume! Time to torture Drew, ha, ha! :)**

**Mina-I dare you to have a girls night out with May, Misty and Dawn :)**

**Well, those are my dares and truths. I am really curious to what Paul said.**

**ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS! **

Jaiden blushed and leaned down, quickly pecking Mina on the lips; who also blushed. Mina snapped her fingers, getting an idea.

"I have the perfect thing for you May and we can do both your dares at once," Mina said. She let go of Jaiden and pulled May into the dressing room. Giggling was heard from inside. Mina came back out again after, smelling faintly of strawberries. She went back to hugging Jaiden. Mina smirked as May timidly stepped out. The strong scent of strawberries filled the air as May walked around the room. She was wearing a short pleated red skirt with golden sequins sewed onto it. Underneath her skirt, she was wearing red biker shorts. Her cap sleeved top was red as well with a sweetheart neckline. More golden sequins were stitched over the top. She wore strappy red sandals on her feet. Instead of her bandana, she wore a strawberry leaf shaped beanie. Her cheeks were dusted with red blush powder and her lips were coated with pink strawberry lip gloss. Drew's eyes widened as he looked at her. She looked like a strawberry.

"So, now Drew, you get to do whatever you want to get May's attention all to yourself," Mina said. Drew smirked and backed May against a wall, trapping her there by pushing her wrists to the wall as well. May stared into Drew's eyes, utterly shocked at his actions.

"Got her attention," Drew said, his smirk growing. On the outside, Drew looked calm and controlled, but on the inside, he was fighting to keep control. The scent of strawberries was already getting to him and he was desperately trying not to think about her strawberry flavoured lips.

"So then Paul," Mina said, "I'm dying to know. Who was it that Dawn reminds you of?" Paul grimaced slightly.

"She reminds me of my best friend," Paul said quietly.

"I didn't know you had a best friend," Ash said.

"That's so mean," Misty gasped, reaching back and smacking his head.

"I don't anymore," Paul said, stiffening.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked softly. Paul sighed heavily.

"She was younger than me. 2 years younger than me. She had thick black hair. Her eyes were big and dark blue. She was a joy. So bubbly and bright and always laughing or smiling," Paul said, "She was so innocent and cute. Everyone loved her. Who wouldn't? I loved her more than anything. Out of all the people, she grew the most attached to me, even more than her own brother. She was the joy in my life." Paul's hand clenched and unclenched as his face contorted into a scowl.

"She was too young," Paul said, "she was only five. She had wandered off after climbing over the gate. We all went looking for her, both my family and hers. When I finally found her, it was too late. She was in the middle of the road. I ran to get her, but before I could do anything, a car come around the corner at a much too fast pace. It hit her." Dawn started to tear up. Misty looked down at her hands. Ash gave Paul a sympathetic look. Drew's grip on May loosened and then dropped. May didn't even realize; she was too busy trying to hold in her emotions. Mina tucked her head into Jaiden's chest and started to shake. Jaiden bit his lip and tightened his grip on the girl in his arms, trying to provide her with some sort of comfort. Paul's hands started to shake.

"I picked her up, truly scared. By the time I found everyone else, she had died in my arms," Paul said, his voice cracking slightly, "turns out the driver of the car was drunk. He was caught and sent to prison, but I will never get her back."

"Troublesome reminds me of her," he continued, "in a lot of ways. She has a similar personality, but most of all, she has the same sort of eyes. Only she's not her. I know that." Dawn reached out and gently touched Paul's shoulder. Paul tensed slightly at her touch before relaxing again. Drew, seeing May's turmoil of her not-so-hidden emotions put an arm of comfort around her shoulder. Ash tightened his grip on Misty and rested her forehead against her back. Everyone turned to look at Mina, thinking she was going to continue. They were shocked to see that she was openly crying.

"What's wrong with Mina?" May asked.

"Mina had to go through something similar, with one of her best friends at the time," Jaiden explained, "It was pretty recent compared to Paul's and she's still pretty raw from it." Jaiden soothingly rubbed circles on her back as her gently hushed her. A few minutes later, Mina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, offering Jaiden another weak smile of thanks.

"I guess I'd better do the next one then," Mina said, "a girl's day out. I have no idea what to do."

"We could go to the spa," Dawn suggested, "and get manicures while dipping are feet in a hot foot bath." Mina nodded thoughtfully before letting go of Jaiden. The girls all headed out, leaving the boys by themselves.

*Time skip because I really can't be bothered to write exactly what happened.*

The girls came back in, giggling and blushing. You could guess what they were talking about. If you can't, it had something to do with four certain boys, who were currently playing a game of super smash brothers brawl (suggestion of Jaiden since no-one really wanted anything to play anything too heavy or graphic). Each girl had differently coloured nails. Dawn's were a dark fuchsia with little diamantes at the tips. Misty's were a shimmery mid-blue with silver droplet stickers at the base of her nails. May's were dark sparkly red with golden specks all across them; much like her strawberry outfit. Mina's nails were done in a variety of blues and greens with pieces of sparkles so it looked a lot like dragon scales. Mina put her hands on her hips and coughed loudly, trying to get the boys attention. Jaiden held up his hand to her without taking his eyes off the screen. Mina waited unto the suspense had built up until there were only two of them left before she pulled the plug from the wall. The TV went black as the power went off and all the boys groaned in annoyance and frustration.

"Ok, as much as I know you want to finish this," Mina said, "we need to keep going." The boys all grumpily put their controllers away. Ash sat on the couch again, crossing his arms as he waited for Misty to sit back in his lap. Paul went onto a different couch, complaining about something. Drew pouted at seeing May paying more attention to her nails than him. Jaiden sat down on yet another different couch as Mina cuddled up next to him, blushing as she did so. The others though, tried to keep in their laughter. Mina and Jaiden looked like a couple; snuggling on the couch together, Mina still wearing Jaiden's jumper.

**From AdorbleSkitty;**

**Yes, I have some.**

**May-I dare you to sit for the whole chapter on Drew's lap again (you're welcome Drew) because it was so cute!**

**May-Do you have a crush on anyone?**

**Drew- Do you know a guy named Sid from your hometown? What would you do is you knew that he crushed on your May?**

**Drew-Kiss a girl in the room (has to be on the lips-no excuse!). You can pick who it is.**

**Drew-Tell us the true meaning about the rose you gave to May, oh sorry, I mean her Beautifly *cough* what a lame excuse *cough***

**Ash-What's your favourite cake flavour?**

**Ash-I dare you to share whichever cake you choose with Misty, like a date if you know what that is.**

**Misty-Explain to Ash what a date is, since he certainly won't know.**

**Well, these are my ideas. I hope you use some of them. And I want to give you this lie detector for your truth and dare story, so they won't be able to lie again ;)**

Jaiden quickly kissed Mina on the lips again, making her again go bright red. A little black box with two lights on it appeared in Mina's hands, distracting her.

"Yay!" Mina exclaimed, "Thanks for the lie detector. Now I need to figure out how this works. Ash, tell a lie."

"Why me?" Ash whined, "What do I say?"

"Say something ridiculous," Mina said, "just lie."

"Um…I licked Pikachu's nose," Ash said. The left light lit up blue.

"I sure hope that was a lie," Mina said, "now say a truth."

"I ate breakfast this morning," Ash said, knowing everyone knew this was true. The light lit up blue again. Mina looked at Ash.

"You licked Pikachu's nose?" Mina questioned, "Eww."

"I did?" Ash questioned, "oh yeah, I did."

"Why?" Mina asked, screwing up her nose, "that's just disgusting."

"Someone told me that Pikachu's nose needed to be damp," Ash said, "and Pikachu's nose was dry. And so I was told that it was unhealthy for him to be like that and I should lick it to get it back to a healthy state." The light went blue.

"Who told you that?" Misty asked.

"Gary," Ash admitted. Blue again.

"You idiot!" Misty exclaimed, reaching back and hitting Ash over the head with her fist, "you shouldn't believe Gary that easily. He uses your gullibility to his advantage."

"I'm not gullible," Ash protested. The right light on the lie detector lit up orange.

"I think you're lying," Mina teased. Ash crossed his arms again, pulling a sulky face.

"So May, you have to go sit in lover boy's lap again," Mina said.

"Lover boy again?" Drew questioned, "Are we really going to call me that again?"

"Yep," Mina said, "now sit down so May can sit in your lap." Drew sat down on the couch. May's face lit up and she sat in Drew's lap, holding out her arms expectantly. Drew quickly wrapped his arms around her as Mina shook her head.

"No cookie this time May," Mina said. May pouted and crossed her arms, completely ignoring Drew, to his frustration. Truthfully, he was enjoying having a strawberry May in his lap, not that he would ever admit it out loud, but he also wanted her attention.

"You could've told me this first," May complained.

"Oops," Mina said sarcastically, "now May, do you have a crush on anybody, remembering that I have a lie detector." May blushed.

"Yes I do," May admitted quietly. The light glowed blue. Drew frowned, feeling slightly hurt and jealous at this.

"Who?" Mina asked with a sly smirk. May blushed even further.

"I'm not saying," May said stubbornly, "it never said I had to tell you who it was."

"Ok Drew, your questions," Mina said.

"Sid," Drew repeated; a thoughtful look on his face, "Sid? Oh right Sid. Yes I know him. He's an ok-Wait! What?! He's crushing on May?! You know, I really don't like Sid." Drew scowled, but May couldn't see his jealous face. The lie detector flashed blue, then orange then blue again.

"I can't tell which part of that answer was a lie," Mina said, looking at the box confused, "I think it was the part about Sid having a crush on May. Obviously he doesn't have a crush on May anymore." Drew looked slightly relieved at that.

"Who's Sid?" May asked.

"Don't you remember May?" Ash asked, "Sid's the guy we met with Rafe in LaRousse who kept on flirting with you."

"Oh him," May said, "He was an ok guy. Why don't you like him Drew?"

"Um…" Drew faltered, knowing that the lie detector would pick up if he lied.

"Never mind," May said, "he's in your hometown. You probably know him better than I do. You must have your own reasons." Drew silently let out a relieved breath.

"Oh la, la, and now Drew has to pick a girl to kiss on the lips," Mina said, finishing it with a wolf whistle. Drew blushed lightly. He silently debated what he should do in his head. Eventually he gave in to one idea, the thought of May's strawberry lips was too tempting. He slowly turned May to face him. She blushed furiously. He put one arm around her waist. May gasped as he pressed her against him tightly. With the other hand, he lifted her chin. He slowly lowered his head. On instinct, May unconsciously tilted her head slightly. Drew smirked at seeing her reaction. He slowly and softly pressed his lips against hers, letting them linger for just a moment before pulling away.

"Wow," May breathed, "Drew's a good kisser." Drew smirked at her again and let her turn around and sit comfortably in his lap again. He licked his lips, tasting the strawberry flavour of the lip gloss that had transferred itself to his mouth. He did it again, getting slightly addicted to it, until there was no more flavour left. Being slightly disappointed there was nothing left; Drew was almost tempted to kiss her again…Almost. May shook her head, finally snapping out of her daze.

"I mean, not that I had anything else to compare against," she added.

"That was your first real kiss?" Drew asked. May nodded shyly.

"Arceus I didn't want to steal your first kiss," he said, "I'm sorry May."

"It's ok Drew," she said softly, "it happened and it's not like we can change it now. There's no point getting worked up about it." In thanks for not hitting him for stealing her first kiss, Drew comfortably put his arms around her middle, nuzzling his face into the side of her neck.

"Well that was interesting," Mina coughed, "so Drew, I have a lie detector. Tell us the real reason for the roses."

"Red roses mean congratulations," Drew said without hesitation, "They can also mean respect and courage." Mina looked at the lie detector. It lit up blue.

"What?" Mina exclaimed, "Aww. That's not what I thought." Drew smirked.

"What did you think they meant?" May asked.

"Never mind," Mina said, "so Ash. What's your favourite cake flavour?" Ash licked his lips.

"My favourite flavour is actually really simple," Ash said, "honey comb and chocolate with whipped cream, strawberries and marshmallows." Mina uncurled herself from Jaiden, going into the kitchen. After a while she came back out with the exact cake Ash had described. Ash's mouth started watering and he licked his lips again.

"This is for you Ash," Mina said, "But you have to share it with Misty as a date. Oh and Misty, explain what a date is to Ash since he probably won't know."

"I know what a date is," Ash protested.

"What is it then?" Mina challenged.

"It's the day of the month as a number," Ash said triumphantly. Misty smacked her hand to her face.

"Ash, this is a different type of date," Misty said, "It's when two people go out together romantically."

"I knew that as well," Ash said, crossing his arms. Mina looked at the lie detector. Surprisingly it lit up blue.

"Wow, he really did know," Mina said. Mina nodded to Jaiden. He got up and went to his laptop, furiously typing on the keys. Before anyone could say anything else, the room changed. The lights dimmed and soft romantic music filled the air. The couches were moved back so that everyone was at the edges of the room. A table was put into the centre of the room. It was set for two and a small jar of flowers was in the middle. Mina put the cake on the table.

"There you are Ash," Mina said, "all set up for you." She went back over to Jaiden and put her arms around him, slightly annoyed at her own dare, but interested to see what Ash would do. Ash and Misty slowly got up and sat at the table. Ash licked his lips hungrily and picked up the plate with the cake, intending to show it all in his mouth at once. He stopped when he noticed that Misty was looking at him. He slowly lowered the plate. He picked up a knife and cut a single piece from the cake, putting it on a separate plate. He then pushed the whole cake (minus the slice) to Misty as he picked up the single slice. He slowly ate the slice, trying to be as neat as possible. Misty just stared at the cake, wondering what had possessed Ash to not only share his favourite cake, but to offer her the larger portion AND eat so nicely. Misty still hadn't touched the cake by the time Ash had finished. His tongue darted out to lick his lips. He looked from Misty to the cake.

"Aren't you going to eat it Misty?" he asked eventually.

"I…um…maybe?" Misty said, totally flustered as Ash's behaviour. Ash licked his lips.

"It's good," Ash offered. Misty tentatively cut a piece from the cake and put it in her mouth, very aware that Ash was watching every single one of her movements. Misty's face lit up as she found it did taste really good. She cut half of what was left, devouring it almost as fast as Ash would have done. She licked her lips and sighed in content. She pushed the plate towards Ash.

"You have the rest," she said, "I can't eat anymore." Ash shot her a goofy, but grateful smile and shoved the rest of the cake into his mouth. His tongue darted out once again to lick his lips.

"Ok, now you're all done," Mina said. Jaiden typed onto his keyboard again and the room returned back to normal. Ash went back to the couch and patted his lap for Misty to sit down again. She blushed, but sat in his lap again.

"This next one is a long one," Mina said, "it goes over 8."

"We'll just count it as two," Jaiden said. Mina nodded.

**CartoonGurl201m**

**I have a truth and a dare for all characters!**

**May-Did you enjoy flirting with the guys? Or was it just so you could make Drew jealous?**

**Drew-Did you enjoy having May sit on your lap?**

**Misty-Do you have anger issues? It looks like that to me (and Ash I bet).**

**Ash-If you caught a Tentacool, what would you do with it?**

**Dawn-Did you ever like Ash? Why or why not?**

**Paul-Do you love your hair? If so, is it as bad as Drew's obsession?**

**May-I dare you to shred that picture you have of Drew.**

**Drew-I dare you to put on the pooffiest, pinkest, girliest dress that Mina can find.**

**Misty-You have to wear a bathing suit until the chapter is over.**

**Ash-You have to sit next to Misty on a love seat til the end of the chapter.**

**Dawn-I dare you to speak EVERYTHING on your mind.**

**Paul-I dare you to lie your head down in Dawn's lap and let her play with your hair.**

**Please put them in your chapter!**

Jaiden blushed and kissed Mina on the lips for a fraction longer than the last one. Mina suddenly burst out laughing. She stepped away from Jaiden slightly and held his hands in hers and spun them both around.

"What's wrong with her?" Dawn asked, very much confused by Mina's strange behaviour.

"Coffee," Jaiden said, "told you she would get a little crazy." Mina continued to laugh hysterically and spin around with Jaiden.

"Aren't you dizzy yet?" May asked, "don't go for too long, you'll get sick."

"I don't get dizzy!" Mina exclaimed.

"But I do," Jaiden said, "please stop." Mina dropped Jaiden's hands and started spinning by herself. She looked up at the roof and gradually increased her speed. Unlike May, she was spinning very fast and she was staying in one spot.

"Stop Mina!" Dawn said, "You'll get sick!" Mina stopped.

"Are you sure you aren't dizzy?" Ash asked, somewhat stunned.

"Nope," Mina giggled.

"Prove it," Misty challenge. Mina walked around, perfectly straight with no wobbles. She laughed and then ran back to Jaiden.

"Ok Mina calm down," Jaiden said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "we need to do this." Mina nodded and hugged Jaiden again.

"So May, did you like flirting with the guys?" Jaiden asked, realizing Mina was too hyperactive to ask a sensible question.

"Well," May started, "I'm not used to doing that sort of thing. I guess it was fun." The lie detector lit up blue.

"You never said whether you were trying to make Drew jealous or not," Jaiden said.

"I was not trying to make Drew jealous!" May exclaimed. The lie detector lit up orange. Jaiden raised his eyebrows at May, who started blushing.

"Ok maybe I was," May admitted, "just a little bit. Drew's funny when he's jealous." Blue light.

"Drew did you like May in your lap?" Jaiden asked.

"I guess so," Drew said, shrugging, "she keeps me warm, like a blanket. But I don't like it when she moves. It's uncomfortable." Blue light. May smirked (again? Too much Drew influence) and purposely started to wriggle. Drew rolled his eyes, locking May in his embrace so she couldn't move anymore. May pouted.

"So Misty, do you have anger issues?" Mina asked, finally getting control of herself again.

"Yeah Misty," Ash agreed.

"Ash!" Misty yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" Ash covered his ears and winced. The light on the lie detector went orange.

"Ok, maybe I do have anger issues," Misty admitted, "but that's not my fault! I tried to control it, honestly, but it ends up getting worse."

"What would you do with a Tentacool Ash?" Mina asked, before anyone could work Misty up again.

"Train it and evolve it I guess," Ash said, "What any other trainer would do." Ash paused for a second.

"Oh I know what I would do with it!" Ash exclaimed, "I could give it to Misty! Yeah! She loves water Pokémon!" Misty blushed slightly.

"Cute," Mina cooed, giggling a little again, "and Dawn, your turn. Any romantic feelings towards Ash?"

"Actually, no I haven't," Dawn said, "He's not really my type. I mean, yeah he is kinda cute, but he's more like the annoying older brother I never asked for."

"Hey!" Ash exclaimed and then blushed, "wait, you thought I was cute?" Paul glared at Ash for a split second before returning to his neutral face.

"Well, yes," Dawn said, "you have some features that a lot of girls would find attractive. I bet Misty, May and even Mina thought the same when they first met you. Right girls?" Misty blushed furiously, not saying anything.

"Nah," Mina said, "I don't find brown hair and brown eyes that cute." Drew turned to look at May's reaction. She blushed furiously.

"I initially thought he was kinda cute," May admitted, "but nothing else! Like Dawn said, Ash is like an annoying older brother you would never ask for." Drew shot his own glare at Ash, who was rather confused at the looks he was getting from both Paul and Drew. Mina sniggered at the jealousy that was showing on both boys' faces.

"Ok Paul, I want to know," Mina said, snapping Paul from his jealousy glare, "Do you love your hair?"

"I hate it," Paul muttered, "it isn't natural."

"You dye your hair?" Dawn questioned, "Why purple? Why would you do that if you hate it?"

"I don't dye it!" Paul exclaimed, "I hate hair dye. Never would touch the stuff."

"Then how is your hair not natural?" May said, very confused.

"Well, it's half natural," Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"Well, I was born with it, but the way I got it wasn't natural," Paul said.

"That doesn't make any sense either!" Mina exclaimed. Paul sighed.

"My great grandfather was caught in a chemical explosion while he was testing genetic properties," Paul explained, "it caused the dominant hair gene to be purple in my family and so ever since then, all males in my family have turned out with purple hair because the genetic properties were changed."

"Oh, I get it now," Mina said, "it's natural because you were born with it, but not natural because it was chemically changed. Wow, that's extreme. Is that why Drew's hair is green as well?" Drew glared at Mina.

"No," he hissed, "my hair is completely natural. No genetic mishap. I'm no result of a chemical explosion." May reached around and ruffled Drew's hair with her hand.

"I like your hair green," May said, trying to give him some comfort, "I wouldn't be able to call you grasshead if you had any other colour."

"And I couldn't call you airhead if you weren't so dense," Drew replied.

"Yeah," May agreed.

"So you finally agree that you're a dense airhead?" Drew questioned, a smirk reappearing on his face.

"What?" May shrieked, "No! I'm not an airhead!"

"Sorry May," Mina said, "you have to shred that picture of Drew with black hair."

"Yes!" Drew exclaimed.

"That's ok," May said, "I already sent it to Solidad and Harley. I'll just ask them to resend it to me." She got off Drew's lap with some struggle against his arms and took her camera in her hands. She went to the photo, giggling slightly and then deleted it. Mina went over to May and whispered the second part of May's dare into her ear.

**Take another photo while he's doing his dare.**

May giggled.

"Ok Drew, get up," Mina said. Drew stood up.

"I have the perfect thing for your dare," Mina said, pushing him into the dressing room, "put it on." Inside Drew looked at the outfit waiting for him and his jaw dropped.

"I'M NOT PUTTING THIS ON!" he yelled.

"It's a dare Drew," Mina said, giggling. She nudged May. May stood at the door, the camera held up ready.

"Put it on Drew!" Mina commanded, "And you have to come out and show everyone." There was a scuffling sound as Drew changed.

"Arceus," Drew muttered, "This thing is uncomfortable and really awkward."

"You got it on Drew?" Mina asked.

"Yes," Drew grumbled.

"Then come out," Mina said.

"I swear I'm NOT coming out of this room like this," Drew called.

"You come out," Mina threatened, "or I will get Ninetales to use flamethrower on the door and then on you." The door handle slowly turned.

"You better not laugh!" Drew yelled. He came out, crossing his arms and not looking impressed. He was blushing furiously at his outfit. The room went quiet. Drew was wearing a hot pink dress with a multilayer skirt that only went down to his knees. The bodice was sparkly and had sequins over it. The thin shoulder straps barely went over his broad shoulders. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, and Drew didn't quite…uh…fill out the top part of it. A line of pink fluff was around his waist and at the edge of the dress. Coming from the back of the dress was a pair of sparkly pink fairy wings. Mina sniggered and put a tiara on his head and a wand in his hand before she moved away. May's camera flashed as she took a picture and then the room erupting in laughter. Drew groaned, his male pride being totally destroyed as everyone, including Paul, laughed at him. May, Misty, Dawn and Ash were laughing so hard, they were doubled over. Jaiden was laughing so hard he was choking. Paul was even laughing, not quite as hard, but he was still laughing. Mina though, due to having coffee that morning, was in hysterics; rolling on the ground and clutching her stomach. Drew flicked his hair, trying to cover up how utterly embarrassed he was, but he ended up looking even more stupid. Drew went back into the change room and shut the door, locking it. No-one even heard him as he changed back. After 15 minutes, the laughter died down, except for Mina who was still laughing and rolling on the floor. Jaiden moved and grabbed Mina's wrists, stopping her from moving anymore.

"Settle down Mina ok?" Jaiden said. Mina stopped moving completely and so Jaiden let go of one of her wrists, moving it to cover her mouth. Mina slowly settled down until Jaiden could eventually move away from her.

"Drew, you can come out now," May called, putting her camera where Drew wouldn't find it, "We've stopped laughing now."

"I'm not coming out," Drew yelled.

"I'll get Ninetales to bust the door open," Mina said.

"I don't care!" Drew yelled, "I'm not coming out."

"His male pride has been broken into millions of tiny pieces and scattered into the wind," Jaiden said.

"Not my fault," Mina said, "it was a dare."

"Come on Drew," May pleaded, "come on out."

"No!" Drew yelled stubbornly, "I'll never be able to show my face without someone laughing!" May stopped, getting an idea. She sniffed loudly and made her face drop into a sad expression. She sniffed again.

"May?" Drew questioned. May let a few fake tears fall down her face.

"You won't come out!" May wailed, fake crying. She sank to the ground. Mina nodded, looking impressed at both May's idea and her acting skills. Drew tentatively opened the door. He saw May 'crying' and instantly felt guilty. He knelt down next to her.

"May, what's wrong?" he asked. May sniffed.

"You didn't come out," May said, continueing to act. She was enjoying seeing Drew flustered and concerned about her.

"Stop crying May," Drew begged, "please stop. I'm out. Stop crying! It's ok!"

"Ok," May said, wiping away the fake tears and smiling. Drew looked utterly shocked and May giggled at his expression.

"I was faking," she explained. Drew's turned bright red from embarrassment. May took his hand, turning Drew's face even redder if that was even possible and pulled him to the couch. She pushed him gently and he sat down. May then comfortably sat in his lap. Drew hid his face in her hair, thoroughly mortified by now.

"So Misty, bathing suit," Mina said, pointing to the dressing room. Misty glared.

"Shouldn't you be hugging Jaiden?" Misty shot back. Mina blinked. Realizing she was right, she ran over to where Jaiden was and flung her arms around him dramatically.

"Now go," Mina said, "and then you have to sit back in Ash's lap." Misty pouted before going into the bathroom. Scuffling sounded as Misty changed and then she stepped out, crossing her arms unhappily. She was wearing a green and yellow striped bikini. Over the top was a short skirt to match. She went over to Ash, who was staring at her.

"Quit staring!" Misty yelled, smacking him over the head with her fist.

"Never mind about sitting in Ash's lap," Mina said, "Ash has to sit with you in the love seat." Misty and Ash both blushed. Jaiden once again typed on his laptop. One of the couched flipped down into the floor, a red velvet one replacing it. It had heart shaped pillows all over it. Ash and Misty blushed again. They both went over to it and sat down, trying to be as far away from each other as possible.

"Alright," Mina said, "Dawn, you have to say everything on your mind. Now sit at the end of that couch." Mina pointed at a long three seater couch. Dawn sat on the end.

"Why do I have to sit here?" Dawn said.

"Paul you lie down on the couch with your head in Dawn's lap," Mina said giggling, "and Dawn gets to play with your hair."

"I have to play with Paul's hair?" Dawn squeaked. Paul grunted and lay down on the couch, tentatively putting his head down in her lap.

"Oh my Arceus!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Are you saying what's on your mind Dawn?" Mina asked suspiciously.

"That is what's on my mind," Dawn snapped, "oh my Arceus! Do I really have to play with his hair?"

"Just do it," Mina hissed. Dawn ruffled her hand through Paul's hair.

"Wow, it's softer than I thought," Dawn said. Paul looked up at Dawn for a moment. He settled himself down more and then closed his eyes.

"Are you asleep Paul?" Dawn asked. Paul didn't respond.

"You hair is really nice," Dawn said, "I can't believe you said you hate it. I like it. I like it a lot, even the colour. This is really relaxing actually Paul. Do you know that? No of course you don't, you're asleep, silly me. But I still love your hair. And if it weren't for this stupid dare, I wouldn't be saying this out loud, but you're asleep so it doesn't matter." Paul's lips twitched and slowly curled into a small, almost non-existent smile.

"I see you smiling Paul," Dawn said, "stop pretending to be asleep. I know you're awake now. Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I'll say the last dares for tonight," Mina said.

**From Debapriya;**

**Ash-Take Misty on a date.**

**Paul-Propose to Dawn.**

Jaiden put his hand at the back of Mina's neck and very slowly leaned towards her. Mina giggled and pushed her fingers over his lips. Jaiden looked somewhat confused. Mina screwed up her nose.

"Don't," she said.

"What?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't know how many germs are on your lips," Mina said. Jaiden blinked and then started laughing.

"You didn't care the other three times," Jaiden said. Mina tilted her head and tapped her chin with her finger, trying to remember if she actually didn't care. Jaiden took this as a chance and quickly swooped down, pushing his lips firmly against hers. Mina's eyes widened, but before she could do anything, Jaiden stepped away, laughing at her reaction.

"Just do the dares," Jaiden suggested. Mina nodded.

"We'll do Paul's first," Mina said.

"You know we're only 16?" Paul questioned.

"You know it's just a fake one," Mina said, shoving a little black box into his hands. Paul peeked inside to see a real silver ring, studded with a pink crystal surrounded by smaller round sapphires.

"How on earth am I supposed to _fake_ a proposal with a _real_ ring?" Paul asked. Mina rolled her eyes.

"Just go propose," Mina said, pushing him off the couch. He feel off and shot a glare at Mina, who only giggled in response; not the least bit threatened by his fierce look.

"Troublesome," Paul started.

"Oh come on Paul," Mina said, "you're faking a _proposal_. At least say her real name."

"I never call her anything but troublesome," Paul said stubbornly.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Not answering that," Paul muttered, "now just let me get this over with." Mina sniggered and Paul ignored her. Paul got down on one knee, opening the box and offering it to Dawn.

"Marry me?" he grunted. Before Dawn could say anything, Paul got up again and threw the ring box across the room, it slamming into the wall with surprising force.

"There done," he said. Mina frowned at the small hole the box had created.

"That was one, very unromantic," Mina said, "two, you didn't wait for a reply and three, why'd you go and put a hole in the wall!"

"It was only fake," Paul said, "Who really cares?"

"Mina does," Jaiden said, "She loves cute romantic things."

"Yeah, yeah and I also like a vast variety of weapons too," Mina said, "you don't have to tell everyone everything I like."

"Weapons?" Ash questioned, looking slightly nervous.

"Yeah," Mina said.

"Mina has a sword, a stiletto blade, a machete knife, throwing axes," Jaiden said, counting them off on his fingers, "but you had better watch out for her bow and arrow. She's got a deadly accurate aim. You're probably lucky she decided not to bring them. She can be pretty fearsome."

"Why'd you have to go and tell them about that?" Mina whined, "It's just for self-defence. Anyway, Paul you have to put your head back on Dawn's lap and Dawn you haven't said anything on your mind for a while now."

"I was going to," Dawn huffed, "but you never gave me a chance. And no, I will not say anything that I've been thinking before because I cannot remember exactly what I was thinking." Paul grunted and Dawn found his head back in her lap.

"Yay!" Dawn exclaimed, blushing as she ruffled his hair, "I get to play with Paul's hair again." The ghost of a smile made its way onto Paul's face and he closed his eyes.

"Well, Misty and Ash have to go on a date now," Mina said. Ash got up, grabbing Misty's hand and started to drag her out.

"I know where we can go," Ash said.

"Wait!" Misty exclaimed, "I'm in a swimsuit!" The door shut behind Ash as he pulled her out of the studio.

"Well, Jaiden and I are going to go watch what happens," Mina said, "Sorry you guys, you have to stay here and keep doing your dares."

"Well if you are out of this room then who says we won't get up?" May challenged. Mina threw a Pokéball into the air, releasing the Ninetales inside.

"Ninetales, make sure that these guys don't get up," Mina commanded, "you can use an attack on them if they do." Ninetales got down in a guard position, warily eyeing Paul, Dawn, May then Drew. Mina and Jaiden went into Jaiden's room where he furiously typed at the keyboard. A small flying robot was dispersed and it followed Ash and Misty, giving Mina and Jaiden view to their date.

"What are you thinking about Paul?" Dawn asked Paul, "I really want to know. I can't believe that I have to say this out loud, but that's what I'm thinking of. I wonder what's going on in your head right now."

On the screen Mina and Jaiden were watching, Ash had just dragged Misty into a little café.

"They serve really good cakes here," Ash said to Misty. People looked at Misty, wondering why she was wearing bathers, and Misty blushed furiously.

"You're so fascinating," Dawn said to Paul, "so mysterious. If I didn't have to say everything out loud, you'd never know this, but I think you're interesting. I want to know more about you, but you never open up to me about anything."

Ash ignored all the people looking at Misty and sat down in at one of the tables, beckoning Misty to join him.

Mina giggled as Misty; still blushing furiously went to sit opposite Ash. Jaiden rolled his eyes at her.

"I want to know," Dawn said, "and right now, I don't even think you're listening to me anymore, but I want to know you Paul."

"What do you want Misty?" Ash asked, "I'll get you anything."

"Um…Do you think that maybe I could pass?" Misty asked, hoping that if she didn't eat anything they could get out sooner. Ash frowned.

"But Misty," Ash complained, "you have to get something or it won't be a date." Misty blushed at the word date.

Jaiden and Mina both sniggered at their couple-like behaviour.

"Why don't you talk to me Paul?" Dawn asked, "Why don't you let anyone know what's going on?"

"Ash!" Misty hissed, "I'm in a bikini. I really just want to get out of here and have people stop staring at me." Ash looked her over like he'd only just remembered.

"Right," he said, "here." He slipped his vest/jacket over his head and passed it to her.

"Use that to cover yourself a bit," Ash explained. Misty's face was bright red as she pulled it on, feeling a little less exposed.

Mina giggled again as she watched the cake get placed on their table. Misty looked completely flabbergasted to Ash eating so polite again and Mina found her expression hilarious! And it was only amplified by the caffeine.

"Will you ever let me know?" Dawn asked, "Will you ever let me get close to you?"

"Let's go Ash," Misty begged, seeing that Ash had finished. Ash nodded and took her hand, starting to led her back.

"Quick Mina!" Jaiden exclaimed, "They're coming back!"

"You have to get back your little robot thingy first," Mina said.

"And you're still asleep," Dawn muttered, "you know, you're actually pretty cute when you sleep. You look so peaceful. Why can't we see more of this on you huh?" Dawn looked up as Mina and Jaiden hustled back into the room, trying to look natural, but totally failing. Paul opened his eyes and smiled slightly at Dawn. He reached up and tapped her on the shoulder. Dawn looked down.

"You're awake now!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I've been awake the whole time troublesome," Paul said, "I heard everything you said." Dawn blushed furiously and opened her mouth, but she didn't get to say anything because at that moment Ash and Misty came back in. Mina called back her Ninetales and tried to pull an innocent face. Ash turned to Misty, looking expectant. Misty shrugged off his jacket and gave it back.

"Thanks for letting me use your jacket," Misty said.

"And…" Ash pushed, taking his jacket.

"What?" Misty asked. Ash pouted.

"This is the part where you say, 'thanks Ash for taking me out, I had a good time' or something like that," Ash complained, "That's how all the other dates finish." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Thank for taking e out Ash," she said, mimicking him, "I had a good time." Ash grinned and then frowned, looking a little annoyed.

"What now?" Misty asked.

"You forgot something," he whined. He turned to the side and tapped his cheek. Misty blushed.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"You have to kiss me Misty," Ash complained, "It's part of the date."

"Actually there's no rule to say that I have to kiss you," Misty grumbled, but she leaned up and quickly pecked his cheek. Ash grinned. Mina coughed awkwardly, making both Ash and Misty blush.

"Well," Mina drawled out, "that's it for this episode of truth or dare so you can all go back to your-" She was cut off by the sounds of doors closing as everyone raced to their rooms.

"…Rooms," Mina finished. She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why did everyone run away?" she whined, "I bet it because you told them about all my weapons." She pointed an accusing finger at Jaiden. Jaiden chuckled and used is hands to lower her hand by her side.

"They're just embarrassed," Jaiden said, "it was a pretty embarrassing episode. Now you, go to bed and try to get some sleep after that double shot of coffee." Mina nodded and went into her room. Jaiden turned off the lights and did the same. Soon the only sounds in the studio were steady breathing, the occasional snore…and the sounds of Mina tossing and turning as she tried to sleep with a vast amount of caffeine still in her system.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I guess I gotta say, I actually did run into a door recently. It was dark and I didn't see it! So I had to go the whole day with a blue/purple bruise line down my face much like Mina at the start. And in case you haven't figured out, Mina doesn't handle coffee very well. That goes for me too, but this is Mina we are focused on. That's just so you know why Mina is really crazy...Oh, one more thing! Please feel free to contribute still. I'm sure at least some of you have some embarrassing ideas for dares or truths. So PM me with them and I'll see where I can fit them in. Thanks again. **


	4. Chapter 4

The doors to the studio bedrooms opened and the stars of the show one by one came out, fully dressed and ready. This time, they were going to get revenge. The boys nodded to the girls. The girls nodded back and slipped into Mina's room. The boys sniggered and went into Jaiden's room. A few minutes later they all came out. May and Drew were both holding a rope each that went into the bedrooms.

"Who wants to do the honours?" Drew asked.

"Do it together," Dawn said. Dawn and Misty held onto the rope May was holding. Paul and Ash reached out and tightly gripped Drew's rope.

"On three," May said.

"One." The boys smirked.

"Two." The girls tried to hold back their giggles.

"Three!" They all tugged on the ropes at the same time. The sound of an alarm and an air horn blared. This was followed by screaming, crashing, splashing, more screaming, and angry threats. Mina came out, covered head to toe in cream and honey. White feathers stuck to the dripping honey. Jaiden came out, a large bruise on his head. He was shivering and drenched in icy water. To finish it, his hair looked like it had been electrocuted, sticking up in odd angled frizzy spikes. Both of the hosts glared as May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Dawn and even Paul cracked up laughing. Mina crossed her arms and blew a feather from her nose, making the laughter grow louder.

"Well look who's in a good mood today," Mina growled out.

"What was this for?" Jaiden asked, gesturing to his soaked clothes.

"Payback," Misty giggled out.

"For what?" Mina asked.

"For the first day," Ash explained, "and for making us do all these other dares." Mina pouted.

"That's not my fault," she complained, "It's my job to make sure you do them." Ash shrugged.

"Ahh forget it!" Mina exclaimed, "I'm going to have a shower." She stomped back into her room and slammed the door shut.

"You've done it now," Jaiden said, "she might not look that angry, but she'll hold a grudge against you until she can get her revenge."

"She'll forget it when we get started," Drew said, shrugging. Jaiden shook his head.

"She will not forget until she gets you back," Jaiden said, "trust me. Now I'd better get out of this before I catch a cold." Minutes later, everyone was back and ready to start. Mina took the first piece of paper, reading over it with an evil grin.

"Now," she drawled, "let's see what evil things you'll have to do today." Everyone except Mina and Jaiden groaned.

"You're getting no sympathy from me this time," Mina said, "so here's the first one."

**From writerforthelessknown;**

**Sorry for forgetting to send them in last chapter, but I remembered this time! Okay, so here they are;**

**Drew-Who would you kill, kiss or marry out of these three: Misty, May and Dawn?**

**Ash-If a tree fell in the forest and no-one is around to hear it, does it still make a sound?**

**Paul-Did someone spit in your bean curd, and that's why you're always looking so grumpy?**

**Dawn-If you could turn Paul into a Pokémon, would you? And if so, what type of Pokémon?**

**Misty-Do you know of anyone more oblivious than Ash?**

**May-If you had magical Cupid powers, what couple would you want to force to admit their feelings for each other?**

**Mina-Do you think some of the people in this room are a bit too stubborn or oblivious of love for their own good?**

**Jaiden-Who do you think is the coolest guy in the room?**

**Drew-I dare you to let Ash and Paul give you a makeover, except their job is to make you look like a girl.**

**Ash-I dare you to kiss Dawn and then avoid getting killed by certain jealous people.**

**Paul-I dare you to do the chicken dance whenever someone laughs.**

**Dawn-I dare you not to laugh when Paul does the chicken dance.**

**May-I dare you to give up your bandana to Drew. And only he can decide if wants to give it back by the end of the chapter.**

**Misty-I dare you to wear Ash's original cap like how boys from sports teams let their girlfriends wear their jackets. And you must do this for the rest of the chapter.**

**Mina-I dare you to play 'Wack-A-Mole' with Misty's mallet, using the boys as the moles.**

**Jaiden-I dare you not to get hit while Mina is doing the above.**

**Well, I think that's about it for truths and dares.**

"So who would you choose lover boy?" Mina asked. May, Misty and Dawn all turned to glare at Drew, each hoping not to be the one Drew would say he would kill.

"Hmm, who to pick, who to pick?" Drew pondered out loud, purposely making them even more annoyed, which was probably not his smartest move.

"Come on Drew," Mina said impatiently, "Pick or I will pick for you and you may not like the results."

"Fine," Drew said, "I'd marry May, kiss Dawn and Kill Misty." Misty's glare intensified.

"Why would you kill me?" she demanded.

"Well, if I killed Dawn, Paul would murder me for killing his best friend look alike," Drew said, ignoring the glare Paul sent him, "and I'm not very well going to kill May so it had to be you."

"And why wouldn't you kill May?" Misty asked, her expression changing into a smug smirk. Drew blushed slightly.

"You don't kill your friends," Drew muttered, "May's my friend."

"Ok Ash," Mina said, "your turn. If a tree fell in a forest and no-one heard it, does it still make a sound?" Ash frowned and scratched the back of his head as he thought seriously. His face brightened.

"Trees don't talk," he said, "so of course it wouldn't make a sound." Everyone groaned.

"That's not quite what it meant," Mina said, "but ok, moving on. Paul."

"I'm not grumpy," Paul said, "it's you who interprets it that way."

"You never smile!" Mina exclaimed, "And you're always so mean!"

"I don't have a reason to smile," Paul said, "and I'm sorry if my attitude bothers you, but that's how I am."

"So you were always a mean little kid," Mina said in disbelief, "I don't believe that."

"And why not?" Paul challenged. Mina pulled out her phone and showed around a picture of younger Paul. He was grinning largely in the photo, handing a girl a Piplup plushie.

"Where'd you get that?" Paul growled, blushing slightly.

"Reggie sent it to me," Mina said, shrugging.

"Ok fine," Paul snapped, "I used to be happier, but that changed when _she_ died." Mina cringed.

"I'm sorry Paul," she said.

"I don't want your sympathy," Paul said quickly, scowling.

"I'm not giving you sympathy," Mina said, "It's called empathy. There's a difference Paul." Paul snorted and crossed his arms.

"So then," Mina said brightly as if nothing had happened, "Dawn."

"Hmm," Dawn mumbled, "I probably wouldn't turn Paul into a Pokémon, but if I did, I would make him a Zorua or a Poochyena."

"Really?" Paul questioned, "A Poochyena? Not even a Mightyena?"

"Yeah, it did say what I would turn you into, not what you would choose Paul," Dawn huffed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"So Misty, it's your turn," Mina sang, "do you know of anyone more oblivious than Ash?" Misty snorted.

"No," Misty said, "I don't think that's possible. You can't get any denser than Ash."

"But May comes close," Drew added.

"HEY!" May exclaimed, "I'm not dense!"

"So you've said several times," Drew said, shrugging, "You've yet to prove it."

"Enough," Mina said, "May, imagine you have the powers of cupid. Who would you force to admit their feelings?"

"That's easy," May said, giggling, "Ash and Misty of course. They've been tiptoeing around their love for ages."

"So has everyone else in this room," Mina muttered, coughing, "and so to answer my question, yes. There are several *cough* everyone *cough* who are too oblivious or stubborn of their love. Anyway, Jaiden your turn."

"I'd say…Well apart from me…hmm, Drew," Jaiden said.

"Jaiden," Mina sighed, shaking her head, "we've already established through the clinkers game that you are not the coolest guy out there."

"You believe the clinkers over me!" Jaiden exclaimed, "I'm hurt."

"The clinkers never lie," Mina said.

"Whatever you say Mina," Jaiden muttered.

"Dares time!" Mina sang, "Drew, you get to go look like a girl again. Ash and Paul, there's makeup in the bathroom. Knock yourselves out. Not literally, but you know…"

"Why?" Drew cried out as Ash and Paul dragged him into the dressing room. Mina laughed. A few minutes later the two boys came back out, sniggering.

"I bet you've done it all wrong," Dawn snorted.

"You'll be surprised," Paul said, "Ash has a surprisingly good knowledge about make-up." All eyes turned to Ash, who blushed.

"Gary used to tell me it was a guy thing as well," he mumbled. Misty raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Ash exclaimed, "My mum never told me it wasn't a guy thing and I didn't have a dad to tell me otherwise either."

"Poor Ashy-boy," Mina cooed, purposely getting Ash more annoyed, "now let's see your creation." Mina yanked the bathroom door open, causing Drew to yelp in surprise. Mina took one look and burst out laughing. Drew was still wearing his normal clothes (having refused to take them off), but his face had been caked in makeup. Pale foundation had been layered onto his face and a slightly darker toner had been used to make his face look more rounded, soft and feminine. His hair had been straightened and rearranged to frame his face and make it look slightly thinner. His cheeks had been coated in a light pink blush powder. On his eyelids was a very light purple eye shadow. Eyeliner had been used around his eyes to make them look slightly larger and softer than normal. Mascara had been applied, making his eyelashes look longer and thicker. His lips had been coated in bright red, cherries lipstick (something Drew was very upset about. He prefers strawberries after all).

The girls peeked in and started laughing. May ran to fetch her camera.

"You're providing so many great camera moments Drew," she gasped out, taking a photo to the horror of Drew.

"I gotta admit Ash," Dawn said, "You really do know how to use makeup." Drew went to the sink, groaning as everyone continued to laugh. He turned the tap on.

"Don't do that Drew!" Dawn exclaimed. Drew, thinking she had just said that to keep him looking embarrassed, didn't listen. He splashed the water on his face and tried to rub it all off. Dawn bit her lip, trying to stop from laughing. Drew brought his head back up and looked in the mirror, completely horrified to see smudged black lines dripping down from his face.

"I told you so!" Dawn sang. May took another quick photo, before putting her camera away.

"Aww," May cooed, "It's ok, let me help you." She grabbed a few makeup removal wipes and started rubbing them across his face, causing Drew to blush for real.

"Well," Mina said, "while May is taking care of Drew, Ash you get to kiss Dawn and avoid jealous people!" Ash nervously licked his lips. Dawn blushed and both Misty and Paul scowled at Ash. Ash walked over to Dawn and very, very quickly pecked her on the lips. Dawn blushed at red as May's bandana. Paul's fists clenched and he advanced on Ash. Ash yelped and ran away.

"Don't kill me Paul," Ash exclaimed, hiding behind Misty.

"Don't hide behind me!" Misty hissed, also upset with Ash, "I'm not your body guard." Misty pushed Ash towards Paul. Paul cracked his knuckles. Ash paled and then promptly passed out.

"I wasn't actually going to kill him," Paul muttered, "Maybe break a few bones, but not kill him." May and Drew came out of the bathroom, Drew's face still red from embarrassment. May gasped when she saw Ash.

"What happened?" she asked, going to go knelt down to see if he was ok." Drew scowled at unconscious Ash. If he was awake, he would've known that he had the glares of 4 people on him; Drew, Paul, Misty and Mina. Three were jealousy gazes, but Mina was just annoyed at him.

"How typical of him!" Mina exclaimed. She stormed into the kitchen and came back out with a handful of ice cubes. She shoved the ice straight down the front of his shirt. Ash woke up with a yelp. He stood up and shook the ice from his clothes.

"Moving on," Mina said, "Paul, you have to do the chicken dance whenever someone laughs and Dawn, you have to try not to laugh at Paul." May started laughing, the thought of Paul doing the chicken dance was too funny. Paul groaned, going red as he reluctantly did the chicken dance. Dawn clapped her hands over her mouth, willing herself not to join the rest of the room in laughter. Paul groaned again and kept on doing the chicken dance until the laughter eventually subsided.

"My stomach hurts now," Mina moaned, "Anyway May, give up your bandana." May bit her lip.

"Will I get it back?" she asked.

"That's up to Drew," Mina said. May stubbornly shook her head. Mina quickly untied May's bandana and gave it to Drew. May gasped and reached up to grab it. Drew teasingly held it out of reach.

"No fair!" May exclaimed, "Give me back my bandana!"

"Nah," Drew said, "I get to keep it the whole chapter. The dare says." May pouted and crossed her arms. Drew tied the bandana around his wrist tightly so May couldn't undo the knot.

"Can I have it back after then?" she asked. Drew smirked and pretended to consider it.

"I'll think about it," he said.

"And May isn't the only one who has to give up an important item," Mina said, "Misty, you have to wear Ash's cap for the rest of the chapter.

"B-But," Ash stuttered.

"Just do it!" Mina yelled. Ash yelped and took his cap off. Misty snatched it from him and everyone laughed at Ash's frizzy, messy hair sticking out at funny angles.

"And that's why I _don't_ take my cap off," Ash groaned. Misty put Ash's cap on her head. The brim fell down over her eyes.

"You have a big head Ash," Misty said, adjusting it so her side ponytail stuck through the little hole, keeping it up.

"I don't have a big head!" Ash exclaimed, "I just have really frizzy hair."

"Yes!" Mina exclaimed, "It's finally my turn! I get to play Wack-A-Mole with you boys as moles. And I get to use Misty's mallet too!" Mina ran into her room and came back, carrying the stolen mallet.

"That's where it was!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yep," Mina giggled, "you didn't really need it anyway. Oh and Jaiden, try not to get hit." She winked at him. Before anyone could say anything else the boys had been shrunk by some sort of magic and were now inside little holes in the 'Wack-A-Mole' machine that had just appeared. Mina wielded her mallet over her shoulder, getting into position.

"So all we gotta do is not get hit?" Ash questioned, "That shouldn't be too hard to do."

"Watch out," Jaiden warned, "You'll find Mina has-" Ash yelped as Mina swung Misty's mallet down onto his head almost as soon as he popped up.

"Fast reactions," Jaiden finished, smirking.

"I finally get my revenge!" Mina exclaimed, hitting Paul and the Drew, and Paul again as they came up.

"Ouch," Cried Ash as Mina swung the mallet again, "you hit harder than Misty. Why don't you hit Jaiden?"

"Jaiden's not the one I'm mad at," Mina hissed, swinging the mallet at Drew again. 5 minutes later, the machine disappeared and the boys were back to their normal size. Ash, Drew and Paul all had bruises over them. Mina lightly bounced on her toes, pumping her fists into the air.

"I got a total of 405 hits! 136 on Ash, 182 on Drew and 87 on Paul!" Mina exclaimed happily, "and well done Jaiden, you didn't get hit." Ash pouted and crossed his arms.

"You purposely didn't hit him," Ash complained. Mina grinned innocently.

"Here Misty," Mina said, tossing Misty's mallet back to her, "you can have it now." Misty caught it with ease and Mina picked up the next set of dares, sniggering as she read over it.

**From Adorableskitty;**

**I thought of truths and dares for your story.**

**Drew-You were humiliated enough (after all, your pride was already hurt twice) so your dare is to cuddle with May for the whole chapter. I'm sure you'll love this dare.**

**May-Ask your crush out and kiss him afterwards, but put on your strawberry lipstick first (you know he'll love it).**

**Misty-Was Ash your first crush (remember the lie detector, so don't even try to deny your crush on him)?**

**Ash-Kiss Misty.**

**Paul-Do you only like/love Dawn because she's similar to your former best friend?**

**Dawn-Since I don't have a better idea, I'll let you give one of the girls a make-over.**

**Have fun.**

"Well Drew, apparently non humiliating one," Mina said, "You just get to cuddle with your little May. Don't worry, you'll love it."

"I WILL NOT LOVE IT!" Drew exclaimed indignantly. Mina looked at the lie detector just as it flashed orange. Drew blushed slightly as Mina giggled at him.

"I forgot about that lie detector," Drew muttered.

"Take that as a warning guys," Mina said, "no lying, now Drew, go cuddle with her." May, having missed Drew's outburst (don't ask me how) sat on the couch and was very surprised to feel Drew sit next to her. She was even more shocked when Drew's arms went around her and his head rested lightly on her shoulder. Mina laughed.

"Oh May," Mina sang, "You get to wear your strawberry lip gloss again." May rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone seem to like me wearing strawberry stuff?" May asked; applying several layers to her lips, not noticing the way Drew was watching her intently, licking his lips as the smell of strawberries reached his nose.

"Maybe because this time, you also have to ask out your crush AND kiss him," Mina said. May froze and gulped, visibly paling. Drew scowled lightly in jealousy as he felt May get up. She walked away from the couch and he only heard the door shut.

"May!" Mina yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Give me a little time to prepare myself," May said.

"You are prepared!" Mina shouted.

"Mentally prepare myself," May said, "just do the next one while you wait." Mina rolled her eyes and turned to Misty, who blushed.

"Um…As much as I know you won't believe me, Ash actually wasn't my first crush," Misty said softly. The lie detector lit up blue.

"WHAT! ASH WASN'T YOUR FIRST CRUSH?" Mina exclaimed, "TELL ME WHO WAS!"

"WAIT!" Ash exclaimed, "Misty had a crush on me?" Misty's blush deepened.

"My first crush was the next door neighbour's son. I was only 5. It was stupid and cliché and basically he saved me from a loose raging Pokémon and I admired him for it," Misty said, not answering Ash.

"Do you still have a crush on this guy?" Ash asked, just a little bit of hurt creeping into his voice. Misty rapidly shook her head.

"No," Misty said, "he was like, 4 years older than me and left on his journey the year after he saved me. I kinda forgot about him after that. Besides…Someone else came…"

"AWW," Mina cooed, "It was Ash wasn't it?" Before Mist could respond, May came from the bathroom, a determined look on her face. She quickly moved and so she was in front of Drew.

"Drew, will you be my boyfriend?" she asked quickly. Drew's mouth opened, but before he could say another word, May kissed him. Drew's eyes widened and the blood rushed to his face. May pulled away quickly and blushed furiously. Drew's mouth opened and closed, but he wasn't able to say anything. Being overwhelmed by that fact that May had not only asked him out, but had _willingly_ kissing him AND tasted like strawberries, Drew fainted. Everyone looked at him in shock as he limply fell back to the ground with a loud thump. May blinked a few times.

"Well that was interesting," Mina said.

"Did he just pass out?" Ash asked. May knelt down and poked him in the head a few times. Drew didn't move.

"I think I killed him!" May exclaimed in horror.

"Don't worry May," Jaiden assured, "It was probably just too much for him to take. He'll be fine when he wakes up. He's not dead. Just fainted." Mina went to Drew and tried to lift him.

"Gosh he's heavy," Mina complained, "there's no way I'm going to be able to get him onto the couch. He's staying on the floor." May knelt next to him, feeling guilty and gently moved his hair from his face.

"So Ash, you have to kiss Misty now. And Misty, try not to head the same way as Drew," Mina said. Misty rolled her eyes, but it didn't stop the blush from reappearing on her face. Ash, blushing furiously, walked over to Misty and lightly pressed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, Misty had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You ok Mist?" Ash asked, waving a hand in front of her face. Misty just grinned goofily and nodded.

"Ok Paul," Mina said, "I have been curious about this question. So answer it, do you really only like/love Dawn because she reminds you of your former best friend?" Paul snorted.

"Of course not," he said, "It may come as a surprise to you, because trust me it surprised me too, but apparently I like troublesome for who she is. Gosh, if I only liked her because she reminded me of her, do you know how many random people I'd have to like? Troublesome isn't the only person who reminds me of her. I think just the fact that she reminds me of her makes me…" Paul trailed off and his eye widened, his face paling.

"What's wrong Paul?" Dawn asked, eager to hear what he was going to say about her, "What were you going to say?"

"Arceus! I think I _do_ have a soft spot for troublesome after all!" Paul exclaimed, looking horrified, "That is what you call it when you just want to protect them and make sure that no-one ever hurts them isn't it?"

"Aww," Mina cooed, "aren't you sweet Paul?" Paul instantly changed to scowling at Mina and then returned to being expressionless when Dawn hugged him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get off me and stop hugging me," Paul muttered. This time though, Mina noticed, Paul wasn't trying to shake her off. He wasn't hugging her back either, but just letting her put her arms around him was definitely something different.

"I knew you cared," Dawn said.

"Yeah, yeah," Paul muttered, blushing slightly.

"And Dawn," Mina said, "You get to give someone a makeover."

"You," Dawn said, without hesitation, unravelling herself from Paul.

"Me?" Mina squeaked, pointing to herself, "You mean me?" Dawn nodded.

"You know I'm allergic to make up," Mina said.

"I know," Dawn said, "but makeover usually includes clothing. I want to change our choice of dress. You need to get rid of that jacket." Mina paled.

"I never take it off," Mina whispered, self-consciously pulling it tighter around her.

"Well, it's a dare, so you have to," Dawn said. She grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her into the bathroom. A soft gasp from Dawn was heard.

"Where did these come from?" Dawn asked.

"Don't touch them," Mina hissed, the sound of her slapping Dawn's hand away following it, "just leave me alone. This is why I don't take-HEY GIVE ME BACK MY JACKET DAWN!"

"No," Dawn said, "you don't need it. I have something perfect for you."

"Does it cover my back and arms?" Mina asked.

"Nope," Dawn said cheerfully, "but it doesn't matter." Mina groaned and scuffling was heard. Then a few clicks on the floor.

"Oh my goodness!" Dawn exclaimed, "It's so pretty! Let me do your hair as well." A few minutes later Dawn came out, carrying Mina's black jacket.

"And don't you dare change back!" Dawn yelled, "Or you will NOT be getting your jacket back."

"I really don't think that's a good…idea…" Jaiden started to say, trailing off when Mina timidly stepped out of the change room. Her dress was a pale pink, making her look gentler and slightly lighter than usual. The strapless bodice hugged against her chest, dipping down in a smooth sweetheart neckline. A soft pink ribbon was around her waist and the knee-length skirt loosely flowed over her hips, a filmy pink fabric over the top which swayed as she walked. Her black high-heeled boots had been replaced for smaller, light pink, open toe heels, making her look smaller and more delicate. Her hair had been brushed out and Dawn had added in product to make it shiny. It was clipped so it hung away from her face and her fringe gently brushed the top of her eye. Her lips had been coated in a pale pink lipstick.

Mina rubbed her bare arms in embarrassment, her jacket no longer there, her face flushed in embarrassment. Everyone could see along her back and upper arms, there was pale pink, scarred skin. It was sort of thin looking and slightly shinier than the rest of her skin.

"Wow Mina," Jaiden breathed, "you look…"

"Amazing? Breath taking? Gorgeous?" Dawn offered. Jaiden nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from Mina. Mina blushed furiously.

"Can I go change now?" She asked.

"NO!" Dawn yelled, startling everyone, "You have to keep that on for the rest of the chapter!"

"But I don't want to," Mina whined.

"Do it," Dawn threatened, "or no jacket back." She shook the jacket in her hands. Mina groaned and looked to where May was still by Drew. His head was now resting gently on her knee and she was softly brushing her hand through his hair, waiting for his to wake up.

"Is Drew still unconscious?" Mina asked. May looked up and nodded.

"Well, I'm not going to wait for him to wake up," Mina said, "I'm moving on already."

**From sapphirez4178;**

**Paul-You have to willingly get a girly makeover done by Dawn.**

**Ash-Use Misty's mallet on the person you hate most in the room.**

**Drew-Make May dress up as you.**

**Misty-Go to the kitchen and get random ingredients and bake them and give them to everyone in the room including the hosts.**

**May- I dare you to call Brendan and confess to him (and see Drew's reaction).**

**Dawn-Dance with a wet mop like it was Paul.**

**Sorry not good at truth or dares.**

"How can I willing get a makeover done?" Paul grumbled, "it will NOT be willing because I don't want it. What kind of guy willingly gets a makeover?"

"Just means no protests I guess," Mina said. Paul snorted.

"What's with the makeovers today?" Dawn asked. Mina shrugged and pointed to the bathroom. Dawn sighed and pulled Paul into the dressing room.

"Don't worry Paul," Dawn said, "I'll make you look beautiful." A few minutes later, Dawn came back out, dragging a grumpy Paul behind her. Paul's hair had been straightened and pulled into a ponytail. His face was caked in makeup (much like Drew previously, but with hot pink instead of purple).

"Oh yes Paul," Mina said, "you look very beautiful." She started laughing. Paul smacked his hand to his face and grumpily did the chicken dance, making Mina laugh even harder. The others soon joined in, finding that Paul looked hilarious. Paul reluctantly, and very grumpily did the chicken dance until everyone had stopped laughing. He promptly then went and washed the stuff off his face in the CORRECT way.

"Ok Misty," Mina said, "give Ash your mallet. He's gotta hit the person he hates most in the room with it."

"You better give it back," Misty warned as she held it out to Ash. Ash nodded. Mina watched as Ash walked over to Paul, expecting that it would've been him. Ash stopped in front of Paul, but instead of hitting him, Ash put his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul scowled at the contact.

"I don't hate you Paul," Ash said, "I don't hate anyone in this room, so remember that person I am going to hit." Ash took his hand off Paul's shoulder. Paul brushed his shoulder, like he was trying to get rid of Ash's touch. Ash walked over to Mina and quickly smacked her on the head.

"Ouch!" Mina exclaimed, rubbing her head, "Why me?"

"For this truth or dare thing," Ash said, shrugging and giving Misty's mallet back.

"It's not my fault!" Mina exclaimed.

"It was your idea," Ash pointed out, "and you enforced it all AND you hit ME on the head with that thing 136 times this morning."

"Just move on," Jaiden said, calming Mina down before she could retort. Mina pouted.

"But Drew's still unconscious," She whined.

"No he's waking up!" May exclaimed as Drew groaned loudly.

"My head hurts," he complained, "what happened?"

"You don't remember?" May questioned.

"No," Drew said, "What happened?"

"You fainted," May said, shooting a warning look at Mina. Drew tried to swallow, but found that his mouth and lips were very dry. He stuck his tongue out to lick his lips and froze. He brought his tongue into his mouth, frowning slightly. Everyone watched as Drew did this multiple times, licking at his lips.

"Did you put strawberry lips gloss on me?" he asked eventually.

"No," Mina said, trying not to laugh.

"I put lip gloss on you," May said, once again glaring at Mina.

"With your mouth," Mina added quietly so neither Drew nor May could hear.

"Can I have some water?" Drew asked. May nodded and got up to get him what he had asked for.

"Drew, you have to make May dress up as you," Mina said. Drew sat up.

"Give me a break," he groaned.

"No," Mina said, "it was your fault for fainting."

"Why did I faint?" Drew asked, "It doesn't sound like something that would just happen to me."

"You might've just been dehydrated or something," May said, quickly coming in with a glass of water. Drew gulped it down and put the glass to the side. He stood up and pushed May into the dressing room and held the door shut.

"What are you doing Drew?" May shrieked.

"There's a costume in there that you have to put on," Drew said. Inside, May looked at what was waiting for her.

"Are you kidding me?" she shrieked.

"Nope," Drew said. May groaned, but changed.

"Let me out Drew," May called, "I'm changed." Drew let go of the door handle and May came out, not looking impressed. She was wearing identical clothes to Drew, including the size, and they were slightly baggy on her. Drew chuckled.

"Aww, I always knew you'd be a great fan girl," he teased. May pouted and crossed her arms.

"This is by force Drew," she said, "no way am I one of your fan girls. Can I take these off?"

"No," Mina said, "you might want to keep them on for a little bit later." May shot her a confused look.

"Ok Misty," Mina said, "your turn." Misty sighed heavily and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later, after much crashing and smacking noises, Misty came out. She was red in the face from her anger as she gave everyone a plate of something that was either black, brown or green (you can guess black would be burnt, brown would be mixed all together in a mess and green is off). Mina screwed up her face as she looked down at the pile of black on her plate.

"I forgot I had to eat this too," Mina complained, "I was just going to laugh at everyone else."

"What is this?" Dawn asked, poking her greenish brown pile of goo. It wobbled and Dawn pulled a face.

"It moved!" Dawn shrieked.

"Just eat it!" Misty snapped. May and Ash were the first ones to dare putting it in their mouths. Ash paled and struggled to swallow. May shrugged and continued to eat it.

"How are you eating that?" Ash exclaimed, finally swallowing.

"It's not that bad," May said.

"You must've gotten the cake," Misty said. May shrugged again.

"Should I know what this is?" Drew asked. Misty shrugged.

"Can't remember exactly what I used," she said. Jaiden sighed and picked up the black chunk of stuff that was on his plate. He put it in his mouth and, with a large glass of water, swallowed the charred food. He filled his glass and drank it again. Ash was close to gagging as he watched Paul and Dawn eat whatever it was that they had. Drew turned pale after eating his and ran to the bathroom, vomiting straight away.

"I think Drew must've gotten the funny smelling cream in the apple pie," Misty said. Mina pulled a face, looking at the sickened people in the room before staring back at her plate.

"Just eat it," Misty hissed, reaching for her mallet. Mina quickly shoved it in her mouth. As soon as it touched her tongue, Mina felt like vomiting and had to cover her mouth with her hands.

"Just swallow it Mina," Jaiden said, "you're making it worse." Mina gulped it down and grabbed the closest glass of water.

"Yuck!" Mina exclaimed after drinking the water, "was that anchovies?"

"Could've been," Misty said shrugging. Jaiden, having recovered the fasted, handed out water bottles to everyone and several breath mints. Drew came back in, panting and looking extremely pale.

"I don't care what you say," Drew groaned, holding his stomach in pain, "I am NEVER eating anything from Misty again."

"Anyway May, you know what you have to do now," Mins said, handing May a phone. May pulled a face and dialled a number. She put it to her ear as the person on the other side picked up.

"Hi Brendan!" May said brightly. Drew scowled, feeling instantly jealous at the sound of another boy's name coming from her mouth.

"Yes, yes, I'm great. I just wanted to tell you something important," May said. She paused for a moment, listening to the reply. Mina mouthed 'make it believable' at her and May nodded.

"Well y-you s-see," May stuttered, being the good actor she is she started to blush a bit as well, "I-I-I…Um…Well t-t-the t-truth is…I-….Um…I really like you. I…love you." Drew's mouth opened wide and a look of complete hurt passed over his face that he didn't even try to hide.

"Yes, Yes," May said, "of course I will. Alright. Bye Brendan." Drew frowned, thinking May had just agreed to become his girlfriend. He went into the corner and sulked.

"Did you just agree to become his girlfriend?" Mina asked, thinking what Drew had thought.

"No," May said, "Brendan just said he didn't feel the same way and asked if we could stay best friends." Drew suddenly brightened and sat on the couch next to May, cuddling her affectionately. May was surprised once again, at Drew's actions.

"Ok Dawn," Mina said, "you have to dance with this like it was Paul." Mina held out a wet mop. Dawn giggled slightly and took it.

"Ok," she said. She held it away from her and was quiet for a moment.

"Oh, you say you want to dance Paul?" Dawn questioned, pretending to talk to the mop, "why, I'd love to." She hummed a little tune as she pretended to waltz with the mop. The other giggled at Dawn's overdramatic steps.

"Oh Paul," Dawn said, giggling as she acted, "you dance very well." Paul blushed slightly. Dawn bent back, pretending to be dipped by 'Paul' and giggled.

"I didn't know you were strong enough to do that," she said to the mop, giggling again as she righted herself again. She curtsied to the mop.

"Thank you for the dance," she said. She leaned up and pretended to 'kiss' the mop's 'cheek'. Paul blushed furiously at the implications. Dawn giggled and dropped the mop, making everyone start laughing. Paul sighed and started to do the chicken dance.

"Next one," Mina gasped, getting her breath back.

**From ready to fly;**

**Ha, ha I gotta say I enjoy your story a lot, ha, ha. So if you want, you can use some of these :D**

**Ash-I dare you to prank Misty by pouring bug Pokémon all over her (sorry Misty girl!)**

**Misty-I dare you to flirt with Ash for the whole chapter (I just wanna see him all flustered XD)**

**Drew-I dare you to give May a piggyback around the whole house.**

**May-I dare you to do your best Drew impression**

"Sorry Misty," Ash said, releasing his bug Pokémon over her. Misty screamed loudly as the Pokémon fell on top of her. She shrieked and thrashed as she tried to get away from them.

"Funny how I didn't even have to push him to do that," Mina pondered out loud, "he was the one who took the initiative." Misty finally got away from them, shivering from fear and anger. Ash recalled his Pokémon and backed away as Misty reached for her mallet. Mina just watched as Misty chased Ash around, swinging her mallet and yelling all sorts of threats at him.

"And she's meant to be flirting with him," Jaiden said. Mina just nodded.

"Ok," Mina said eventually when Ash had more than a few bruises, "Misty stop. You have to do your dare now." Misty blushed.

"What's Misty's dare?" Ash asked.

"I guess you'll just have to find out," Misty said sweetly, winking at him. Ash's eyes widened.

"Drew, give May a piggyback," Mina said. Drew groaned and got down so May could climb on his back. He got up and May shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck. Drew hooked her legs over his arms and moved her up so she wasn't choking him and started to walk around the room. May put her head on his shoulder.

"Go faster Drew," she complained, "you're going at snail pace."

"Why?" Drew asked, a smirk growing on his face for reasons no-one could seem to figure out.

"I want to get off," May said, "I hate piggybacks." Drew put May down, only halfway around the room.

"What are you doing?" Mina said, frowning, "you have to do the whole room."

"Changing the rules," Drew said. He turned and in one smooth motion, swung May into his arms bridal style. May shrieked again and her arms instantly curled around his neck again. Mina smirked as Drew finished carrying her around the room and then gently laid her down on the couch.

"I guess we can bend the rules for that," Mina said, "and now May. This was why you needed to dress up like Drew. Do your best Drew impression." May tapped her chin for a moment.

"Hang on," she said. She rushed out the room for a few minutes. When she came back in, she was wearing a Drew-styled wig and green coloured eye contacts. She calmly walked over to Drew, smirking as she did so. Drew gave her a confused look.

"Hey Drew," she said, her voice significantly lower, "here." From behind her back she pulled out a thornless red rose. Drew blushed slightly.

"Is this for me?" he asked stupidly. May's smirk grew.

"Not for you," she said, flicking her 'hair' in the same way Drew would, "it's for your Masquerain. It's obvious the coordinator still has a lot of training to do." Drew's mouth dropped. May smirked at him, turned, and walked away again. A moment later she came back, changed into her normal outfit again. She happily smiled as she saw Drew's face was still red and his mouth was still open.

"How'd I do?" She asked, "Was that a good enough Drew impression?"

"That was crazy good May," Mina said, "You definitely get a pass on acting from me." May giggled at Drew, whose mouth was still open.

"You'll catch flies if you keep like that," May said, triumphantly pushing his mouth shut. Mina cleared her throat and picked up the next set of dares.

**From KittyKatMewMew;**

**Hey! I'm SO SORRY for not sending these sooner! Anyway, here they are! Evil strikes again…**

**Paul-Dance the 'Macarena', then do the sombrero dance and dedicate it to Dawn. All the while you have to be in a mariachi suit and SMILING the whole time.**

**Drew-Play the pocky game with May. If you lose, you'll have to go out with May on a date (it's a win-win situation; you're welcome), if May loses, she'll have to dress up like a mermaid and sing 'Part of your world' (Crazy 1am ideas).**

**Ash-Kiss Misty on the cheek every time she complains that all you talk about is food, and kiss her on the lips every time she hits you with her mallet. (I liked the dare they did to Misty that time and I did Ash. Hope the person who invented it first doesn't mind!) **

**May-Would you rather become a top coordinator, but never see Drew again, or go out with Drew and make out with him, but can't be able to compete in contests and become a Gym leader like your dad?**

**Those are all I could think of, I'm exhausted! Sorry for not including your OCs this time! I really wanted to include all the characters, but I couldn't think of any original dares/truths to help out the plot. I will include them next time. Thanks!**

**-KKMM**

Mina pushed Paul into the dressing room.

"There's a suit there for you," Mina called cheerfully. She heard Paul groan. When Paul came out, he was wearing a mariachi suit and a huge black sombrero to match.

"I feel like I should be serving burritos in some corny Mexican take-away shop," Paul grumbled.

"Now, dance," Mina commanded, "and smile." The corners of Paul's mouth twitched. Slowly, he forced a smile onto his face. Mina put the Macarena on and Paul reluctantly started dancing to it. Mina grinned and joined in, standing next to him. Jaiden, catching on, also joined. Mina motioned to the others. Misty got up and went to join them.

"Join me Ash," she said, blowing him a quick kiss and winking. Ash quickly got up and stumbled his way next to her, somehow messing up the dance as he watched Misty. May grinned and grabbed Drew's hand.

"Don't wanna be last," she said, standing in the line.

"I guess that's me too," Dawn said, joining the line. After a while the music finished and everyone except Paul sat down again.

"Ok Paul, your dedication dance," Mina said.

"I dedicate this dance to troublesome," Paul said.

"Why do you have to call me troublesome?" Dawn demanded.

"I'm not telling you," Paul said. He clapped his hands twice and the lights went out. A spotlight focused on Paul. Mina was astonished, until she saw Jaiden typing on his laptop, controlling the light and sound settings. Paul throws his sombrero to the ground and does the sombrero dance around it. When he's finished, Paul stomps angrily on the sombrero before going back into the dressing room to change. Mina walked to the cupboard and when she came back, she held a packet of pocky in her hands.

"Look what I happen to have found for your dare Drew," she said as innocently as possible, "strawberry and white chocolate flavoured pocky." She waved it under his nose and Drew licked his lips in anticipation. Mina took one out and gave it to May. May blushed and stuck it in-between her lips. Drew rushed over, taking the other side in his mouth.

"Ok," Mina said, "You know there is something the loser has to do, so try to win. Ready..? Set..?" Before Mina could say anything else, impatient Drew has crushed down the pocky and kissed May, being sure to get all the strawberry flavour from her lips before pulling away.

"May loses," Drew said, licking his lips again.

"No," Mina said, "I didn't say go. That doesn't count. Try again and this time wait for me to say go." She held out another pocky in-between them. May, still blushing from the last time, tenderly took it, while Drew eagerly snatched it, fighting to control the urge to eat it all now.

"Ready..?" Mina said, drawing it out slowly at seeing just how impatient Drew was, "Set..? GO!" This time, it wasn't Drew. May, not wanting to dress as a mermaid and sing, quickly nibbled the biscuit down. Her lips briefly touched his just as she finished it. She pulled away and wiped her mouth, giggling slightly at seeing Drew looking slightly dazed.

"Drew loses," May sang.

"Gee guys," Mina said, "if you wanted to kiss each other, you could've just done it. Not wait until you had to pocky kiss. Ew. Biscuit kissing." Mina pulled a face. May and Drew both blushed.

"So you don't like pocky kissing I'm guessing," Jaiden said.

"It's disgusting," Mina said, nodding, "I don't see anything cute or romantic about kissing with biscuit in your mouth."

"We'll see what you think of it when you have to do it," Ash said.

"Yeah right," Mina snorted, "anyway, Drew has to take May on a date now because he lost."

"What!" May shrieked, "now I can't tell which punishment is worse!" Drew leaned in close to her ear.

"I can't be that bad," he whispered, smirking as he watched her blush. He grabbed her hand, making May's blush deepen and pulled her towards the exit.

"W-w-where are y-you t-taking me?" May stuttered.

"To the movies," Drew replied, "That'll give us at least an hour out of this torture place." Drew pulled May out and the door slammed shut.

"We watching?" Mina asked Jaiden.

"I'll send robots out to track them and we can watch it before going to sleep," Jaiden said. Mina nodded and Jaiden sent out his little spy robots to track May and Drew's date.

"Ok Ash, You know what your dare is," Mina said. Ash nodded and smirked, in a similar style to Drew (seriously, they've been spending WAY too much time with him).

"Hey Misty," Ash said.

"Yes Ash," Misty said sweetly, turning to him.

"I'm hungry," Ash said.

"Hmm, ok," Misty said, trying not to make a comment. She ran a finger along his face and Ash blushed.

"I'm really hungry Misty," Ash repeated.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Misty asked, cupping his cheek in her hand. Ash blushed.

"I want food," Ash said.

"You always want food," Misty said bluntly. Ash smirked, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Misty blushed. She reached up and tangled her hands in his hair.

"Your lips are so soft," she said, giggling very uncharacteristically. Ash blushed a little bit.

"Misty, you know what I want?" Ash asked, a little flustered.

"Would you like me to kiss you?" Misty asked, blushing a little herself. Ash blushed furiously.

"N-n-no," Ash stuttered, "I want noodles! And pork, hotdogs, sweetcorn, strawberries, chi-"

"AHH!" Misty screamed. She whipped out her mallet and smacked him over the head.

"All you ever talk about it food!" Misty exclaimed. Ash smirked again.

"That was for a reason," Ash said. He leaned in, pecking her cheek and then softly kissing her lips. Misty pulled a funny face.

"Try this then!" She hissed, smacking him with her mallet several times. Ash quickly pecked her on the lips for ever swing of her mallet that made contact with his head, shoulder or any other part of his body. Mina blinked a few times, wondering if that was what Ash had planned from the beginning.

"Sneaky," Mina commented, looking impressed, "working Misty up so she'd hit him so he'd have to kiss her. Strange, but clever. Impressive thing for Ash. Now we just have to wait for May and Drew." As if on cue, May and Drew came back in. Drew smirked, teasingly tapping his cheek in the same way Ash had done. May blushed furiously and shook her head.

"Aww no kiss?" Drew teased. May shook her head again. Drew pouted slightly.

"Anyway," Mina said, "last question for this chapter. Would you rather? Become a top coordinator, but never see Drew again or go out and make out with Drew, but have to become a gym leader and not compete in contests?" May paled.

"Never see Drew?" May questioned quietly.

"Never," Mina confirmed.

"Not even on TV?" May squeaked. Mina shook her head.

"I guess I'd become a gym leader then," May sighed. Mina shot May a look.

"Not for the reasons you think!" May exclaimed quickly, shaking her hands and blushing.

"Oh and what reasons would it be?" Mina asked teasingly.

"Well, if I never saw Drew again, not even on TV, it would mean he'd have to quit coordinating, because I would most likely still be watching other contests," May said, "and I couldn't bare that. Drew deserves to go after being the top coordinator. I would hate it if he suddenly gave up his dream like that. So I would be a gym leader, so Drew could still be a top coordinator, because I believe he can do it." Drew frowned slightly, but his eyes reflected a different emotion. One could only describe it as fondness, compassion, love, even respect for his bandana wearing rival.

"Wow," Mina said, "that's an even cuter reason than becoming a gym leader so you could go out with Drew." May blushed heavily and it grew worse as she realized that Drew's gaze was completely focused on her.

"Well, that was an interesting chapter," Mina said, "But it's done now!"

"Yes!" Everyone exclaimed.

"But we'll be back tomorrow," Mina said. Everyone groaned.

"And can I have my hat back Misty?" Ash asked. Misty took his cap off her head and put it back on his head.

"Oh yeah," May said, "Drew, can I have my bandana back now?"

"Hmm," Drew mumbled, tapping his chin as he pretended to think it over, "Nah. I think I'll keep it."

"What!" May exclaimed, "Why?" Drew shrugged, not offering her an answer. He walked out to his room, her bandana still tied to his wrists, and shut his door. May just stared at his closed door, wishing for him to come out and tell her that he was joking.

"So night, night everyone, Mina said, eagerly pushing everyone into their rooms, "see you tomorrow."

"Why are you so eager?" Jaiden asked.

"May and Drew's date," Mina said, "Duh." Jaiden laughed, switching off all the lights as he and Mina went towards his room to watch on his high tech computer.

"Wait!" Mina exclaimed suddenly, "DAWN STILL HAS MY JACKET!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it has been forever since I have put a chapter of this up. I know I should be working on ****_'Destiny Drew'_**** right now, but I wasn't in the mood. To exhausting and I've had a rough week. For this, I didn't have to think too much. I hope you enjoyed this though. I tried to make it humorous, but I'm not quite sure. There was a bit of strawberry craziness though :P I know some of you like that. And for all of you who have read ****_'Double Drew'_**** you might notice the slight reference to it when May dresses up as Drew. Only slight though. Review and tell me what you think and don't forget to PM me your truths and dares.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Mina, wake up," Jaiden said, shaking her shoulder gently.

"Wha?" Mina questioned sleepily, opening her eyes. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. She looked around, noticing that she was in the main room and everyone was looking at her.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"They're all wondering what you're doing in here," Jaiden said, giving her a certain look.

"Don't tell me!" Mina exclaimed in horror. Jaiden nodded and Mina groaned.

"What?" May asked, "I'm confused."

"Of course you are airhead," Drew said. May pouted.

"I'm not an airhead," she protested. Mina got up and went into her room to change, blushing with embarrassment. Everyone turned to look at Jaiden.

"What was that about?" Ash asked, "Why was she sleeping here?"

"She's kinda embarrassed by it," Jaiden replied, "I'll let her tell you when she comes back." Mina soon came back in, dressed, squealing and jumping around. She grabbed Jaiden's hands and spun around.

"Mina calm down," Jaiden said, trying to slow down their spinning, "what's gotten you so excited? You didn't have coffee did you?"

"No," Mina said, laughing and letting him go suddenly. Jaiden, not expecting it, stumbled back and almost fell over as Mina giggled.

"What has got you in such a good mood?" Jaiden asked.

"It's the fifth day," Mina squealed, "It means I get to do an extra set of dares." May, Drew, Paul, Ash, Dawn and Misty all groaned as Mina giggled again.

"Oh yeah Mina," Ash said, "why were you out here?"

"I occasionally sleep walk," Mina said, blushing, "but enough about that, let's start." She picked up the first piece of paper.

**From YellowDragonMuffin;**

**I love the story! I have truths and dares! Yay! Aren't you all lucky?**

**Misty-You only hurt the ones you love. Is this why you always hurt Ash, because you are in love with him?**

**May-What would make you kiss Drew? And you can't say nothing!**

**Ash-Why did you always put up with Misty in your journey, even though all she did was complain about her bike and hit you? (No offense Misty!)**

**Drew-Drew you like May wearing strawberry based things? Including lip gloss, or especially lip gloss *hint, hint***

**Paul-I dare you to call Reggie saying that Dawn is your girlfriend and you CAN'T tell him it's a dare. No-one can tell Reggie it's a dare, you must make Reggie believe Dawn is your girlfriend!**

**Dawn- I dare you to call Johanna (your mother) and tell her you and Paul are in a relationship also! No-one can tell her it's a dare either, she has to BELIEVE!**

**May-Dress up as a strawberry (including lip gloss-heh, heh) and dance around Drew in the most suggestive way possible just to see how he'd react.**

**Mina- (Yay, I thought of a perfect dare for you! Not sure everyone else will enjoy it though…) I dare you to drink 10 cups of full caffeine coffee with lots of sugar in a row. (No-one is allowed to replace the coffee with anything! It has to be full caffeine coffee!) Caffeine high!**

**Yay! Lots of evil truths and dares! Keep making the story amazing! And I feel evil for giving May and truth and a dare, so she can have this giant cookie ONLY when she completes both her truth and dare to a high standard (Mina and Jaiden can decide when)!**

**~YellowDragonMuffin :D**

Misty blushed.

"No, I hurt him because he frustrates me," Misty said.

"Why does he frustrate you?" Mina asked, giving her a look that made Misty blush.

"Because he just doesn't get it," Misty said.

"Get what?" Mina asked, pretending to be innocent. Misty shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Aww," Mina complained, pouting and then grinned again, "May, what would make you kiss Drew?" May instantly went red.

"Maybe this truth or dare thing," May said, "or if someone forced me to. Literally. Like pushed us together or held a gun to my head."

"That's not nice," Mina said, "we all know you don't hate Drew that much, so tell us a reason that isn't forced."

"Yeah May," Drew said, smirking, "what would make you willingly kiss me?" May turned away, trying to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Maybe if I was really excited after winning something and he was just standing there I might," May said. Drew mentally took note to 'conveniently' be standing there next time she won a contest.

"Hey!" Misty yelled indignantly, "I did NOT just complain about my bike and I did NOT hit him all the time. ASH! DID YOU TELL THEM THAT!" Ash backed away, scared as Misty took out her mallet and repeatedly hit him.

"Ash, how did you put up with that?" Mina asked.

"I don't know," Ash said, "I guess it's because even though Misty does yell at me and hit me, I wouldn't be the same without her. She means a lot." At this point, Misty stopped hitting Ash and smiled at him instead.

"That and she isn't actually that bad when you figure out what calms her down," Ash added. Misty rolled her eyes but decided against hitting him again.

"Hey Drew," Mina said.

"What?" Drew said, eyeing her.

"Do you like May wearing strawberry stuff?" Mina asked slyly, "Especially lip gloss." She winked and nudged him. Drew blushed a little bit.

"Sort of," he said.

"Huh?" Mina said, tilting her head in confusion.

"Well, I love strawberries and all," Drew said, "so I love it when she smells like a strawberry, but it's kind of torturous. To have something strawberry in front of me and knowing I can't have it."

"You could fix that you know?" Mina said, winking at him. Drew blushed a little more and rapidly shook his head.

"So Dawn and Paul, your dares are basically the same," Mina said, "Paul you have to call Reggie and Dawn you have to call your mum and both of you have to convince them you're in a relationship and you can't tell them it's a dare either." Both Dawn and Paul paled.

"Oh please no," Dawn begged, "my mum will go nuts."

"Don't be that cruel," Paul said, "Reggie won't ever let this go."

"You have to," Mina sang, "now who wants to call first?" She gestured to the phone. Paul and Dawn both paled even further. Dawn pushed Paul forwards, who in turn twisted around and pushed her in front of him.

"You go first," Dawn hissed.

"No you," Paul growled.

"You!"

"No you!"

"YOU GO FIRST!"

"LADIES FIRST!"

"IDIOT!"

"TROUBLESOME!"

"YOUR RUDENESS!"

"STUPID GIRL!"

"ENOUGH!" Mina yelled, breaking Dawn and Paul from fighting, "Paul, you go first since you were first on the dares list." Paul clenched his fists. He walked over to the phone.

"Let's get this over with," he said. He dialled Reggie's number and after two rings he picked up, his face showing on the screen.

"Hey Paul," Reggie said, clearly startled, "It's surprising to see you calling me now. What's going on? What are you doing now?"

"I've been roped into a stupid truth or dare show thing," Paul muttered, "maybe you could get me outta here?"

"Nah," Reggie said, "I signed those papers for you to be there."

"YOU SIGNED ME UP!" Paul yelled.

"Chill Paul," Reggie said, "All that happened was this nice girl called Mina came around and asked me to sign a few things so you could be on the show. She was a nice girl and said you'd be fully cared for. What's wrong? Are you not being cared for?"

"YOU IDIOT!" Paul yelled, losing his cool at his brother for being an idiot, "YOU SIGNED ME UP FOR EMBARRASSMENT AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU SIGNED THOSE STUPID FORMS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVED MINA! SHE'S NOT A NICE GIRL. SHE'S EVIL!"

"Reggie's right, you need to chill Paul," Mina said, putting a hand on his shoulder and grinning innocently at Reggie, "Don't worry about him; he is just under a little pressure because he has something very important to tell you." Mina quickly shot Paul a look that Reggie missed.

"Sure," Reggie said, "What do you need to say?" Paul blushed a little.

"Troublesome is my girlfriend," Paul said.

"I don't believe you," Reggie said.

"WHAT!" Paul exclaimed, "Why?"

"It just seems out of the blue," Reggie said, "I mean, one minute you said you hated her, the next you're dating her? Yeah right."

"Would you like Paul to prove it?" Mina suggested, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"Yeah," Reggie agreed, much to Paul's horror, "show me she's your girlfriend."

"What do I have to do?" Paul groaned.

"Kiss her," Reggie said, "how you kiss her will tell me everything." Mina pulled Paul away from the camera for a moment.

"You better make this believable," Mina hissed.

"And what if I don't?" Paul demanded.

"You know, Ninetales just learnt this new move and I've been dying to try it out," Mina said, giving Paul a certain look. Paul grunted and grabbed Dawn by her wrist. Dawn yelped as Paul tugged her back towards the screen. Paul softened his expression as he turned to her. He put both hands on either side of her face, leaned in and kissed her, acting as if he wanted to do it in the first place (truthfully he did, but he wasn't going to admit that). He pulled back and unsure of what he should do, he stayed with his nose pressed against hers, his hands still cupping her face.

"I believe you now," Reggie said. Paul reached over and with one hand, ended the call. As soon as he was sure Reggie couldn't see him anymore, he pushed Dawn away from him and wiped his mouth. Dawn got up angrily off the floor.

"You didn't have to push me!" she yelled.

"Troublesome," Paul muttered.

"MY NAME IS DAWN!" Dawn yelled, "CAN'T YOU JUST SAY IT ONCE?" Paul just ignored her screaming at him and sat down on the couch.

"Your turn Dawn," Mina said.

"Please don't make me do this," Dawn begged.

"Sorry Dawn," Mina said, not looking sorry at all, "you gotta do it." Daw groaned and dialled her mum's number. She shot one more pleading look at Mina, who glared in response, before pressing call. Immediately her mum picked up.

"Hello there Dawn," she said, "I wasn't expecting a call from you. I thought you were busy on that truth or dare show that a nice girl named Mina asked me to sign you up for." Dawn turned and glared at Mina.

"You talked my mum into signing the papers as well?" Dawn questioned. Mina nodded and grinned innocently.

"So how is going there?" Johanna asked, "You aren't in too much trouble are you?"

"No," Dawn said, "I just called to tell you something I think you should know."

"What is it Dawn?" Johanna asked, "They aren't treating you bad are they? Mina told me you'd be in great conditions." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"No mum," Dawn said, "I called to tell you I am dating-" She was cut off by a rather loud shriek on the other side of the phone.

"Who is it?" Johanna asked, "Do I know him? Is he handsome? Hot? Or cute? Is he sweet?" Dawn blinked a few times as her mother continued to gush questions, not giving Dawn a chance to answer them.

"Told you my mum would go nuts," Dawn whispered to Mina.

"You didn't tell her it was Paul," Mina pointed out.

"Do I have to?" Dawn whined. Mina raised her eyebrows and held up her Pokéball threateningly. Dawn turned back to the screen.

"MUM!' she yelled, startling Johanna out of her rant.

"What?" Johanna said.

"It's Paul," Dawn said, "I'm dating Paul." Johanna nodded thoughtfully.

"Is he the boy with purple hair who was rather cold that always got into fights with Ash and called you troublesome," Johanna asked, giggling a little as she said Paul's nickname for Dawn. Dawn gritted her teeth and nodded. Johanna squealed again.

"I knew you'd end up together," Johanna said, "I always knew you liked him from minute one you ranted about him to me and every other rant since I've been waiting for this call." Dawn blushed and Paul smirked.

"Ahhh, I have to go now mum bye!" Dawn squeaked, hanging up before Johanna had a chance to say anything else.

"Ranting about me troublesome?" Paul questioned.

"Only about how rude you are," Dawn huffed. Still, it didn't wipe the smug look off his face.

"Alright May," Mina said, "you get to dress up again." She pushed a protesting May into the bathroom. May groaned when she saw her strawberry outfit (including strawberry lip gloss) waiting for her. She came out, dressed in her strawberry outfit, smelling strongly of strawberry perfume.

"And now May, you get to dance around Drew," Mina said. May groaned.

"And if you do a good job, you get a giant cookie," Mina added, "only if you do a good job though." May brightened a bit at hearing her reward. She strutted over to Drew. Drew gritted his teeth as the strawberry smell filled his nose. May stretched her leg and arms, getting ready to dance. She stood right in front of Drew.

"Don't," Drew warned. May winked and took a few steps around Drew, moving her arms as she started to dance. She'd only taken 3 steps before she found herself slammed against a wall.

"I warned you," Drew growled. Before May could say anything else, Drew smashed his mouth over hers. May squeaked in surprise which only caused Drew to push her wrists tighter against the wall as he moved his lips against hers, trying to get as much of the strawberry flavour as he could. He pulled away and walked away as if he hadn't just kissed her strawberry lip gloss onto his mouth. He licked his lips in satisfaction. May sank down the wall, dazed.

"Do I get my cookie?" she asked.

"I dunno," Mina said teasingly, "you didn't really dance."

"Drew didn't let me!" May exclaimed, snapping away from la-la land. Drew smirked.

"And if she attempts it again, the same thing will happen," Drew said, causing May to blush.

"Please," May begged, "can I have my cookie?"

"What do you think Jaiden?" Mina asked. Jaiden squirmed under her gaze.

"I guess she can have it," Jaiden said, "I mean, if Drew won't let her then I guess that's the best you're gonna get." Mina went out the room and came back with another dinner plate sized cookie. This one was a chocolate and caramel flavoured one. May eagerly took it and started to nibble on the edges. Mina looked over the last dare on the page and smirked.

"Hey Jaiden," she said, "come look at this one." She pointed to the last one on the page and Jaiden's eyes widened.

"Please no," Jaiden begged, "anything but that."

"It's in the rules," Mina sang, "so go." She pointed to the kitchen. Jaiden sighed and went into the kitchen and made up ten cups of full caffeinated coffee. He brought them in 10 steaming mugs on a tray and put them on the table.

"Drink them slowly," Jaiden warned. Mina, disregarding what he had just said, sculled each cup, seemingly not bothered that they were burning hot. Mina's eyes opened wide and she grinned as she started to shake uncontrollably from the large amounts of coffee she just consumed.

"Ahh, is she freaking anyone else out?" Ash asked, backing away from her like she was about to explode.

"WHEEEE!" Mina yelled as she started to run around the room, literally bouncing off the walls.

"I can't believe I actually let her drink all that," Jaiden muttered as he watched her start to laugh as she tripped over the couch.

"She's nuts!" Drew exclaimed, watching her get back up and run straight into the wall on purpose, giggling hysterically as she couldn't feel any pain from it. Her senses had gone numb after all.

"Well, seeing as Mina will be incapable of reading out the rest of the dares, I guess I'll have to do it instead," Jaiden sighed.

**From AdorableSkitty;**

**Hey! I really loved your truth or dare chapter! Anyway, I have some.**

**Drew-You have to hold May for the whole chapter. No excuses. If either one of you has to go somewhere, the other one will too.**

**May-How was your date with Drew? Did you like it? Would you go out with him again?**

**Mina-I'm sure you have security cameras, so show Drew the reason why he fainted last chapter. (If you don't have any, you'll have to tell him. To May: I know you might be upset about this, but believe me, it's for the best).**

**Ash-Misty admitted she has a crush on you, so why haven't you asked her out yet?**

**Misty-Why do you like water Pokémon so much? Don't get me wrong, they're awesome, I'm just curious.**

**Paul-Why do you call Dawn troublesome?**

**Dawn-Do you think of Paul as a friend or as something more?**

**Jaiden-Hey, I don't know you well, so tell me something about you, like your crush's name.**

**Well these are my truths and dares, I'm glad you updated and I can't wait for the next chapter.**

"What do you mean hold May?" Drew asked, "What does that mean? Hug her?"

"No, don't hug her," Jaiden said, warily eyeing Mina as she started to spin around in very rapid circles, "just hold her hand. I'm pretty sure that would count." Drew went to where May was eating her cookie and took one of her hands. May almost dropped her cookie, but managed to keep holding it. Drew intertwined his fingers with hers. May shrugged and continued to eat, more focused on her cookie than Drew (which annoyed him slightly, but he wasn't going to let it show).

"So May, how was your date with Drew?" Jaiden asked, "Would you ever go one a date with him again? And did you like it?"

"Mfff, mfff, mmmmm, mmmm, mmmmmmmmm, mm, mmmm, mmm, mmmf, mfff, mfmmmf, mf, mmfmmmmfmfm, mfmm, mm, mff, mmmmf, mf, mf, mmm, mm, mmef, mmmffmmf, mffff, mfff, mmmm, mfmmed," May said, her voice muffled to something unintelligible from the biscuit.

"What was that?" Jaiden asked. May swallowed.

"I guess it was a good date," May said, "I haven't ever been on a date before either. I did like it though; Drew was actually really nice about it so I guess I'd go on another one with him, if he asked." Drew blushed slightly, but then smirked.

"Well, seeing as Mina is currently unable to do her dare, I will do it for her," Jaiden said, watching Mina making carpet angels on the ground.

"There was a reason I fainted?" Drew questioned.

"Don't show it!" May exclaimed.

"Sorry May, it's a dare," Jaiden said. He got his laptop out and typed on it. A video came on the screen and Jaiden reversed it a little before turning it towards where May and Drew were. Drew looked on in interest while May covered her face with the cookie.

**_*on screen*_**

_May came out the bathroom with a determined look on her face and ran to stand in front of Drew. She took a deep breath._

_"Drew will you be my boyfriend?" she asked quickly. Drew's mouth dropped open, about to say something. May quickly kissed him, her hands on his shoulders. She pulled away and blushed. Drew's mouth opened and closed a few times. Drew's eyes closed and he fell to the ground, unconscious, with a loud thump. May blinked._

_"Well that was interesting," Mina said._

**_*back to the studio*_**

Jaiden paused the video and looked to see their reactions. Drew's mouth was wide open and he could hardly see May because she was trying to hide behind her half eaten cookie. Drew turned to May, who was cherry red.

"You asked me out?" Drew questioned in disbelief, "And I forgot about it? I can't believe this. Oh well, to answer you I'll say-"

"Don't," May hissed, cutting him off, "Don't answer me on that. It was a dare. If you say no, I don't want to have being rejected on my reputation, if you say yes, I don't want to have to dump you because that won't sit well either." Drew scowled, hurt at her words, missing the lie detector going orange.

"It's not like I want to date you either," Drew sneered. The lie detector went orange again, but May and Drew both missed it again.

"I said, DON'T answer me!" May yelled. She stood up and tried to go away, but was pulled back by Drew's grip on her hand.

"You still have to hold my hand May," Drew growled, "So get over it." May sat down and bitterly chewed mechanically, the taste of the biscuit not even able to lift her mood.

"Ok," Jaiden said, "This is where we need Mina to say something to break the tension or get you to make up at least, but unfortunately she's off in her own world." He looked to Mina who was laughing hysterically at her fingers as she clenched and unclenched her hand.

"I think she's crazy," Ash said.

"It's the caffeine," Jaiden sighed, "she doesn't handle it well at all, but I've never given her this much before. But Ash, your question."

"Well because Misty said she HAD a crush on me," Ash said, "Past tense. That's why."

"Idiot," Jaiden muttered. Ash shot him a confused look and Jaiden shrugged it off.

"So Misty, why do you like water Pokémon?" Jaiden asked, eyeing Mina as she once again ran into a wall on purpose.

"Because water Pokémon are amazing," Misty said, "Water had always been my favourite because of how I grew up, but it became my favourite even more when I pulled Ash out of the water while fishing for water Pokémon."

"How did it become your favourite then?" Jaiden asked.

"Well, Ash is really important to me," Misty explained, "The reason I was out that day was to catch some cool water Pokémon, but instead I pulled up Ash. If that hadn't happened, I never would've had him in my life. I guess it's my way of thanking them for being the reason Ash means so much to me."

"Mina don't do that!" Jaiden exclaimed. Mina ran into the wall again, her face smacking against the plaster. She laughed as her nose started to bleed. Jaiden sighed and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to sit down on the couch. He handed her a few tissues. Mina ripped them up and threw them in the air.

"It's snowing!" Mina yelled. Jaiden grabbed a few more tissues and held them onto her nose, pinching it and tilting her head forwards slightly so the bleeding would stop. Mina thrashed around and hit him, trying to get him to let go.

"Let go," she yelled angrily and nasally, "let go!" After a while, Jaiden pulled the blood soaked tissues away from her nose, finding that it had stopped bleeding. Mina tried to get up, but Jaiden pushed her down firmly.

"Don't move," he commanded, "You are going to sit still for a little while." Jaiden quickly ran to the bin, put the tissues in and ran back in time to push Mina back down onto the couch. Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

"Why?" Mina whined, "The wall wants another hug."

"Paul is just about to tell us why he calls Dawn troublesome," Jaiden said, "You wanted to know this."

"Oh yes!" Mina squealed loudly.

"Ouch, she's so loud," Misty complained, "I don't think I like caffeinated Mina."

"Troublesome, bubblesome," Mina sang, obliviously, "trouble bubble double shovel, dig!" She cracked up laughing.

"Just ignore her," Jaiden said, "and tell us Paul, why you call her troublesome."

"Well, she caused a fuss when I didn't remember her," Paul said, "Let's say by calling her troublesome, it's my own way at remembering her, even if I'm not saying her name."

"Oh Paul," Dawn sighed happily, "You can call me troublesome all you want."

"Don't get all emotional on me," Paul snapped as Dawn lunched herself for a hug. Once again though, Paul didn't push her off, just letting her hug him.

"Which brings me to the next question," Jaiden said, "Dawn; do you think of Paul as just a friend or something more?"

"Something more of course," Dawn said. Paul blushed slightly. Seeing as her arms were still around him, this was understandable.

"What?" Paul said.

"Wow, you're open about this," Jaiden commented.

"Well it's true," Dawn said, "he's a friend and he's a rival, he's a brother and a son and a-"

"We get the point Dawn," Jaiden said, "I mean like do you see Paul as someone to date?" Dawn blushed and finally let Paul go.

"Possibly," she said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "if he asked me it isn't like I would say no, but I'm not really going to seek him out at the moment either."

"And Jaiden," Misty said, "you have to tell us something about you."

"Well, I've got brown hair and blue eyes," Jaiden said.

"No," Misty said firmly, "The dare said your crush." Jaiden blushed.

"You're just twisting those words," He protested, "It said _like_ your crush's name."

"JUST SAY IT!" Misty yelled, raising her mallet threateningly.

"You don't want to feel the effects of that thing," Ash warned, "it's better to do what she says."

"Fine, my crush is-MINA! DON'T DO THAT!" Jaiden said, cutting himself off. Mina had gotten up, gone into the kitchen, grabbed the biggest knife and stabbed her own hand. Mina looked up innocently at Jaiden as he yelled her name in horror.

"What?" she asked.

"Why on earth did you just stab yourself?" Jaiden asked. Mina pulled the knife from her hand.

"It doesn't hurt," she said, "I wanted to see if it would hurt." Jaiden ran over to her and took the knife away before she could do anything else to herself. He winced as he saw her bones sticking out through the heavily bleeding wound.

"I'm taking you to the hospital now," Jaiden said firmly, "and I am never letting you have this much coffee again." He wrapped Mina's injured hand in a nearby cloth and grabbed her good hand.

"You guys, stay here," Jaiden said to everyone else, "Jolteon, guard them." He released a Pokémon, who got into a guard position by the door just as Jaiden pulled her out.

A few hours later Jaiden carried Mina back in. Yes carried. She was in his arms bridal style, looking groggy and slightly dazed. Her right hand (the one she stabbed) had been put into a mint green cast. Jaiden put Mina down onto her feet. She wobbled before collapsing into Jaiden's arm again.

"Jaiden," she slurred, giggling slightly.

"Now what's wrong with her?" Drew asked.

"The pain killers they gave her before setting her bones have made her a little woozy," Jaiden explained, gently leading her to the couch.

"Thanks Jolteon," Jaiden said, returning his Pokémon, "Can you guys make sure she doesn't move around for me?" He waited until they nodded before going into the kitchen to clean up Mina's blood. He came back in to see Mina sound asleep.

"I think we should move on," he said.

**From Contestshipper16;**

**Hey, um…I have a few dares:**

**Mina-Tell us how you got the scars and why?**

**Jaiden-Comfort Mina while telling the story or after the story; whenever she needs it (though I think he will do it even if it wasn't a dare).**

**Paul-kiss Dawn :)**

**Drew-You poor guy, I dare you to keep May with you at all times and flirt with her through the whole chapter! XD**

**May-Stick with Drew while doing contact with him such as; holding hands, hugging, kissing, etc. Sitting in his lap is permitted! ;)**

**Mina and Jaiden-show everyone the video of May and Drew's date. (I want to see it! XD)**

**May-Did you ever have a crush or feelings for Brendan? If you did, do you still have them? Or were they completely stopped by a certain grasshead?**

**Drew-Why are you so addicted to strawberries?**

**Drew-Why did you keep May's bandana? Was it to remember your date or to always remember May by? (Remember the lie detector)**

**Well, that's it! I love your story! :D**

**ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS! **

"Well, Mina's asleep," Jaiden said, smiling at her fondly.

"No, I'm awake," Mina mumbled in her sleep.

"Did I forget to mention Mina sleep talks?" Jaiden said to the shocked other members in the room.

"Don't tell them that," Mina said, "that's…embarrassing."

"Are you going to answer me?" Jaiden asked.

"Mm, of course," Mina said, smiling in her sleep.

"You have to tell everyone where you got your scars from," Jaiden said. Mina squirmed in her sleep.

"You know I don't like to talk about it," she said.

"Come on Mina," Jaiden said.

"Well…Ok…I got them from a fire," Mina said sleepily, "My house caught on fire when I was really little. I barely escaped and I was burnt across my back and arms. I was the only one burnt badly enough to get scars from it."

"Wow," Drew said.

"Yeah," Jaiden said, brushing his hand over her head, "Mina's been through quite a lot."

"I had no idea," May said.

"Yeah," Misty agreed, "she's always so happy. I never would've guessed."

"Oh gosh, no wonder she was so sensitive over them. I wish I'd known! I wouldn't have said anything!" Dawn exclaimed.

"There was no way you could've known," Jaiden assured, "Mina keeps it hidden most of the time. And if she didn't sleep talk, she probably wouldn't have told you guys anyway. It's a sensitive topic for her so when she wakes up, don't say anything ok?" They nodded. Mina's breathing started to speed up and she started tossing on the couch.

"Arceus," Jaiden muttered. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of milk and a cold cloth. Mina whimpered in her sleep.

"What's going on now?" Misty asked.

"Nightmare," Jaiden said, "she often gets them if she is reminded of her accident." Mina woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily with tears in her eyes.

"J-J-Jaiden," she cried. Jaiden put the cloth on her head, causing her to jump slightly.

"It's ok," Jaiden soothed, holding out the milk, "I'm here. It was just a dream." Mina took the glass of milk and drank it slowly, calming her breathing as she sat up straight.

"J-Jaiden," Mina said, sniffing, "it-it was y-you."

"Shh, it's ok," Jaiden said softly, "nothing's happened. You're fine. I'm here." After a few minutes, Mina calmed down and the caffeine started to kick in again. She giggled slightly.

"Well I think she's ok now," Jaiden said, "And so we should move on. Paul, kiss Dawn."

"Like this one hasn't been done before," Paul muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, not for you so far," Jaiden said, "you haven't had to kiss Dawn until this episode I think." Paul rolled his eyes. He grabbed Dawn's wrist tightly and spun her around to face him. She gasped and his other hand went behind the back of her head so she couldn't turn away.

"Paul?" Dawn questioned.

"Shut up troublesome," Paul spat, "you know what I have to do so don't play innocent." Dawn looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes, tilting her head and puckering her lips. Paul, not expecting this reaction, hesitated. Instead of just kissing her and getting it over with like he'd been planning to do, Paul gently (or as gentle as Paul could) gave her a firm kiss that wasn't just a quick peck. Dawn's cheeks exploded with red as he pulled away and sat down, pretending like nothing had happened.

"Well, May and Drew, I'm sure if Mina was in her normal state she'd be teasing you about this one," Jaiden said, sighing as Mina wriggled around on the couch, having too much energy to sit still, "You both have to flirt and show physical affection."

"Physical affection," May repeated, a blush rising to her face.

"You know, holding hands, hugging, sitting his lap," Jaiden listed. May and Drew both looked away from each other, very aware their hands were locked together.

"Kissing," Jaiden added slyly, causing them both to blush furiously.

"I'm not kissing him," May said flatly. Drew snorted. He was still hurt over the last thing she said, and this just topped it.

"Like I'm going to flirt with her," Drew said grumpily.

"You had no problem doing it in previous chapters," Jaiden pointed out.

"Things changed," Drew muttered.

"Well, it's not really a choice," Jaiden said, "You have to flirt. It's the rules." Drew snorted again, not happy with that reply.

"Well, I guess Mina's semi-calm now," Jaiden said, "But we'll see how long it lasts." He typed on his laptop again and the video footage of May and Drew's date. May's mouth opened.

"How did you get that?" May demanded.

"I have my ways," Jaiden said, grinning cheekily. May groaned. Dawn and Misty shot May teasing looks as they went to look at the screen, causing May to blush slightly. Ash happily followed, oblivious of what was going on. Dawn took one look at Paul, who was looking disinterested on the couch, before she went over to him and dragged him to watch as well.

**_*On screen*_**

_May and Drew ran out the door to the studio. He let go of her wrist, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked along._

_"Where are we going Drew?" May asked._

_"Anywhere," Drew said, "for as long as you like. I want to relish this freedom as long as possible." May giggled._

_"Well, I'm fine going to the movies like you said," May said, "But I'm choosing." Drew groaned._

_"Just not a super romantic mushy movie ok," Drew said, screwing up his nose._

_"No," May said, "I want to see frozen. Everyone except me has seen it." Drew nodded slightly, showing that he heard her._

_"Don't tell me you've seen it too!" May exclaimed._

_"Renae dragged me to see it," Drew said._

_"Why?" May asked. Drew shrugged._

_"Who better to see a movie with than your own older brother," Drew said sarcastically, "Don't ask me for her reasoning. I can't understand her messed up logic." May pouted._

_"Stop being sarcastic," May said, "I hate it. You're always sarcastic and teasing."_

_"Well, I might be able to hold off on the sarcasm," Drew said, "But I'm not sure I could stop the teasing." He grinned at her, nudging her playfully with his elbow. May giggled and pushed him back, hardly moving him at all. After a trip of shoving, pushing and giggling, May and Drew came into the movie theatre, panting and laughing. Drew paid for the tickets and they went into the viewing room. They sat next to each other in the very middle and the movie started. About halfway through the movie, Drew slowly reached over and intertwined his fingers with May's. May, being absorbed in the movie, didn't even notice. When it had finished, May rushed out, dragging Drew with her. She felt the tug and looked down at her hands._

_"Since when were we holding hands?" She asked._

_"What do you mean?" Drew replied, blushing slightly, "We've been holding hands the whole time." (At this point in the studio, the lie detector lit up orange, causing Drew to blush.) May shrugged and then squealed._

_"Look Drew!"_

_"What?" Drew questioned._

_"There's the claw machine game," she said, "come on, it's got an Olaf plushie and I want it." Drew rolled his eyes as May inserted a coin into the machine. She lined it up, waited for the claw to stop swinging and let it drop. She caught nothing. May pouted, her lip quivering when it came up with nothing. Drew sighed._

_"You don't need that plushie," Drew said._

_"But I wanted to win something," May protested, "I wanted something." She sniffed and her eyes watered. Drew clenched his free fist, hating himself for being weak to crying girls._

_"I'm not playing that game May," he said through gritted teeth, "It's almost impossible to win it. The odds are against you."_

_"Please Drew," May begged, grabbing his other hand._

_"I'm not playing the game May," Drew said, "but I'll buy you something else ok? Is that alright? Just don't cry!" May brightened as Drew went over to the counter and bought a little charm bracelet._

_"Here," he said, thrusting it into her hands, "happy now?" May nodded, leaned up and gently kissed his cheek._

_"Thanks Drew," She chirped happily, missing the splash of red colouring that coated his cheeks the minute her lips touched his skin._

_"Y-you're welcome," Drew said, his hand raising to his cheek, "We should probably head back before Mina sends out one of her Pokémon to kidnap us back or something." May and Drew walked out, Drew linking his hand with her up until the door to the studio before letting go._

**_*Back to the studio*_**

"Aww aren't you guys sweet," Misty teased.

"You really are soft," Ash teased. May and Drew both blushed. Mina at this point, had completely had enough of sitting down and got up. She ran around.

"Mina, stop," Jaiden said firmly, "sit down."

"I don't want to," Mina complained.

"You have to," Jaiden said. Mina pulled a face. Unexpectedly she ran at Jaiden and knocked him over, pinning him to the ground.

"Why doesn't anyone take me on a date?" Mina whined, "I want a cute date. I want someone to kiss." Without warning she leaned down even further and kissed Jaiden, causing him to make a strangled yelp of complete surprise. She pulled away almost as fast and cracked up laughing, rolling away from him.

"You're funny," she said, starting to make carpet angels again. Jaiden shook his head, snapping out of it, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Um, questions now," Jaiden said, "May, any feelings for Brendan?" May giggled.

"It was funny actually," May said, "I used to really like Brendan when we were little. We were like 5 or something. We both told each other that we loved each other and he promised me one day when we grew up that he would marry me." Drew scowled and crossed his arms the best he could with May still holding one of his hands.

"So does that mean you still have feelings for each other?" Jaiden asked.

"No!" May exclaimed, "We were little. And I think he has a girlfriend now anyway. I'm not too sure. Besides…I like someone else anyway." May blushed and looked away, not seeing the look of hurt that passed over Drew's face.

"So Drew, why are you addicted to strawberries?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't know," Drew snapped, "That's a stupid question. That's like asking why Ash eats food, or why Mina goes crazy on coffee. It doesn't have a reason. I just really love strawberries."

"You're in a bad mood," Jaiden muttered, "Why did you keep May's bandana then?"

"Because it was something to remember May by," Drew snarled, "you know those roses are what May collects to remember me, but I didn't have anything from May. So I took it." The lie detector lit up blue.

"That wasn't what I expected, but ok," Jaiden said, "I'll move on." Jaiden held up the paper, ready to read it when Mina got up, pushed Jaiden down onto the couch and jumped on top of him.

"MINA!" Jaiden exclaimed, "Warn me next time you're going to do that." He groaned as she pushed his arms up beside his head, her knees pushing into his stomach, effectively pinning him down.

"I want to read the dares," Mina growled.

"Are you calm enough?" Jaiden asked. Mina nodded enthusiastically.

"It's my job," she said. Jaiden rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist to demonstrate where the dares were (seeing as he couldn't move his arms). Mina squealed and snatched it from his hands, not bothering to get off, but releasing his arms. Jaiden groaned and rolled his eyes.

**From CuteNeko66;**

**Drew-tickle May again. That was cute.**

**-So how cute is May on a scale of 1-10?**

**All boys-kiss the girl you like.**

"So go ahead Drew," Mina said giggling, "tickle May." Drew rolled his eyes, poking May in the side with his finger. She didn't even flinch.

"There, she's not ticklish," Drew protested. Mina giggled.

"No silly," She said, "you have to put your nose at her neck." Drew sighed, pulling May into his lap. May blushed. Drew lowered his head to her neck, brushing his nose against her skin, breathing out as he did so. May forgot about blushed and started to laugh, trying to slap him away.

"Drew," she gasped out in the middle of her laughter. Drew continued to brush his nose along the back of her neck, grinning as she giggled and wriggled. She moved to elbow him, but he put his other arm around her to stop her from doing so as he continued to tickle her.

"So tell me Drew," Mina said, "I've been waiting to know. How cute do you think May is?"

"She's a 9," Drew said, not even blushing as he continued to tickle May.

"9?" Mina questioned, "Why not 10?"

"Because she's not quite at her cutest state yet," Drew said, "she does a few things that make her cuter."

"What would make her cuter?" Mina squealed, not noticing the blush that had spread across May's face as she laughed.

"Not telling," Drew said.

"Well, all boys, including you Jaiden, have to kiss the girl you like," Mina said. Drew smirked, continuing to tickle May with his nose. He sneakily kissed the back of her neck so May didn't even notice it. Paul pecked Dawn lightly on the cheek, causing her to blush. Ash tilted his head in confusion.

"But I like all the girls in this room," he said, "They're all my friends. But the guys will kill me if I try to kiss them all."

"Kiss the one who you like best," Mina said. Ash grinned.

"That's easy." He leaned around and quickly kissed Misty on the forehead. Misty blushed and Ash shrugged. Mina looked at Jaiden. He blushed and lightly pressed his lips to the tip of Mina's nose for a brief moment before pulling away, blushing severely. Mina went cross-eyed, pulling a face as she started to laugh hysterically.

"Please just move on Mina," Jaiden sighed, "I want to get this over and done with."

**From W0lfWarrior;**

**Ash-Answer this without any help-How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood? **

**Misty-Sing 'I'm a barbie girl'.**

**May-Dress as a guy.**

**Drew-Dress as a girl**

**Dawn-Groom Pikachu for the whole chapter.**

**Jaiden and Mina-Plank on the floor for the whole chapter. **

Jaiden groaned and got down on the floor, holding himself up on his toes and elbows. Mina did the same and started laughing.

"How are you laughing?" Jaiden groaned, "This is uncomfortable and painful."

"Ash, question," Mina said, ignoring Jaiden. Ash frowned, counting on his finger with a thoughtful look on his face.

"5?" He said.

"Nope," Mina said.

"9 then," Ash said.

"Wrong again," Mina said.

"14?" He said.

"Strike three," Mina exclaimed loudly, "You're out."

"But I did the maths," Ash complained.

"What maths?" Misty asked, "You don't need maths for this."

"What's the answer then," Ash demanded, "You figure it out without maths." Misty sighed.

"How much wood could a woodchuck chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood. As much wood as a woodchuck could chuck, if a woodchuck could chuck wood," she said.

"Chuck wood could wood?" Ash said, "Too confusing. My head hurts."

"Misty, sing the song chipmunk version," Jaiden groaned, "just do it fast because I don't know how much longer I can hold myself up." Mina balanced herself on one arm. She reached over and pushed play on her iPod, the barbie girl song backing starting to play.

"How are you balancing on one arm?" Jaiden asked, groaning as his arms started to shake. Mina giggled.

"I think the more appropriate question is; why has she got this song on her iPod," Misty grumbled as she was handed a microphone.

"Simple," Mina said, "Any song I need that has been requested from the readers comes. Now SING!" Misty yelped and put the microphone to the lips.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world," she sang, her voice high pitched and squeaky, "Life in plastic, it's fantastic." Ash winced at her voice. It wasn't professionally trained and sounded pretty bad. He'd say something if her didn't know he'd get a mallet straight to the back of his head.

"You can brush my hair, and take me anywhere. Imagination. Life is your creation." She re-sung the chorus and then threw the microphone across the room, causing everyone to cover their ears as the microphone made a loud high pitched buzz.

"I give up," Misty said, "It's too high. I sang some of it. That's good enough." Mina looked at the ruined microphone before bursting out laughing. Jaiden sighed.

"I guess that's good enough," Jaiden said, "Now May, you have to dress as a boy and Drew, you have to dress as a girl. You might as well just swap clothes." Drew and May groaned, got up and went into the bathroom. Both of them looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing on how to do this. Drew let go of her hands.

"Mina will never know," he whispered, "just go in that change room. And we can throw our clothes over the top ok?" May nodded and she went into the other cubicle.

"Dawn, you have to groom Pikachu for the rest of the chapter," Mina said, giggling.

"That's weird," dawn said. She shrugged and took Pikachu from Ash's shoulder, walking towards the kitchen where they was a tiny bath tub.

"Watch out," Ash warned, "Pikachu hates taking a bath. He'll electrocute you." Dawn gently scratched the behind Pikachu's ear, making him coo in delight.

"I don't think such a sweet Pokémon would do that," Dawn said, "you obviously don't pamper him the way he deserves." Pikachu nodded slightly in mild agreement.

"Whatever," Ash grumbled, "just warning you." Dawn filled the little tub with warm water and tested it with her little finger before gently lowering Pikachu into the water. Pikachu squirmed around at first, but stopped when Dawn gently started to massage the dirt from his coat.

"Oh poor baby," she cooed, seeing the water instantly turn a dirty brown, "Doesn't Ash take care of you?"

"I take care of him!" Ash protested, "Pikachu's the one who won't let me give him a bath." Dawn ignored him and continued to wash Pikachu's dirty fur. At the same time, May and Drew came out of the bathroom, their hands relinked so Mina wouldn't catch them breaking their dare. Mina looked up and started laughing so much she dropped down, not strong enough to hold her weight while laughing that much. Drew's clothes were really baggy over May, but that wasn't what was funny. May's top was too short on Drew and it showed off his belly button. The shorts and skirt were really short too. He had, on May's insistence, taken her bandana from his wrist and put it over his hair. Drew looked very unimpressed while May was holding in her giggles. She dragged Drew over where she had previously hidden her camera, held it up and took a picture of them both. Drew groaned and it set off a round of laughter throughout the room.

"Why me?" Drew asked, "Why do people love embarrassing me? Why?"

"I dunno," Dawn said from the kitchen as she was now using a hairdryer to dry Pikachu, "the rest of us have had some pretty embarrassing dares as well."

"Oh please," Mina gasped in between laughter, "go change, I can't take it anymore." Drew and May went back into the change room, changing back the same way they had the first time. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Dawn was trying hard not to laugh. The hairdryer, though Pikachu had loved the warmth, had made Pikachu's coat all frizzy. He looked like a giant yellow pompom with a tail. She grabbed a brush and started to brush his fur flat. Drew and May came back out and Dawn came from the kitchen, carrying Pikachu. Ash's face morphed into horror when he saw his buddy.

"What did you do to him!" He exclaimed. Dawn had brushed out Pikachu's fur, coated it in sparkles and put pink bows around his neck, on his ears and along his tail. She's also put little pink sjoes on his feet.

"I got him ready for a contest," Dawn said.

"Two things Dawn," Ash growled, "one; Pikachu is a battle Pokémon, he doesn't need to be dressed up. Two; HE'S A BOY FOR ARCEUS SAKE! HE DOESN'T WEAR PINK!"

"Does now," Dawn giggled, giving Pikachu back to Ash, "and he doesn't seem to mind it."

"Has he seen himself?" Ash asked. Dawn sheepishly shook her head. May grabbed her camera and took a picture of Pikachu on her camera and turned it around so Pikachu could see. Pikachu looked horrified. He chattered indignantly, electrical sparked forming at his cheeks. He quickly released a thunderbolt attack on Dawn, making all the decorations disintegrate from his body. Dawn fell to the ground, shocked. He hair was sticking up at odd angles and her clothes were slightly blackened even more. She shrieked and ran to the bathroom to fix her appearance.

"Thought so," Ash said smugly. Mina read over the last dare and blushed, screaming loudly.

"What?" Drew asked, "Extra stupid dares for us."

"Um…Um…A-actually, I-I changed my m-mind," Mina stuttered, "W-we-we won't d-do an extra s-s-s-set of d-dares this chapter."

"Why?" Misty ask, smirking in a similar style to Drew, "What's the last dare set say?"

"N-n-n-nothing," Mina stuttered. Misty grabbed the page and read out the dare, smirking.

"We most definitely should do an extra dare set this chapter," Misty said.

"Are you crazy?" Ash exclaimed, "You want to be embarrassed more?" Misty showed him the piece of paper and Ash cracked up laughing.

"Actually you're right," Ash said, "we should do an extra dare set." Drew, May, Paul and Dawn (who had fixed her appearance by then) shot Ash and Misty puzzled looks. Misty smirked again and showed everyone the lat dare set while Mina furiously tried to get it back.

"Just read it out Misty," May suggested, "if you do that, you know you HAVE to do the dares there." Misty nodded.

**From FunFX2012;**

**Just one dare**

**Mina and Jaiden-play the pocky game (just to torture Mina)**

Jaiden, totally shocked and completely exhausted, fell down from his position while Mina looked horrified.

"And look at this," Misty said, grabbing a packet of pocky, "how convenient."

"No, no, no," mina said, backing away, "I don't want to play the pocky game. Yuck." Jaiden sighed, having had enough for one day. He took the pocky, grabbing one out and put it between his lips. Mina backed away.

"Jaiden, why aren't you helping?" she whined.

"I just want to get this over with," Jaiden said, "the longer you protest, the longer this episode lasts and I've had enough of your caffeinated craziness." He backed Mina into a corner and poked the other end of the pocky in her mouth. Mina instantly snapped it, eating the half that broke off closest to her. Jaiden held his hand out backwards and Misty put another pocky in his hand. Jaiden spat out the previous pocky.

"You have to do it Mina," Misty said, "better off just making it easier for yourself."

"But I hate the pocky game," Mina protested, "Eww, biscuit kissing."

"I've got an idea Mina," Jaiden whispered to her so no-one else could hear, "just stay still and don't eat it. I have an idea and if it works, we won't have to kiss with biscuit in our mouths." Mina thought it over before nodding. Jaiden poked the pocky into her mouth and took the other end between his lips.

"We're ready Misty," he called.

"Ready….Set," Misty said, drawing it out for dramatic effect, "…..GO!" Jaiden slowly started to eat the biscuit while Mina screwed up her nose and stayed still, trusting Jaiden. When her got close to Mina's face, his mouth a centimetre from hers, he leaned around, his arms reaching up to push Mina's wrists against the wall. In doing this, he also blocked their mouths from view of the others. Carefully, he tugged the biscuit from her lips. He made sure to chew it and swallow it, cleaning his mouth out before he gently kissed her on the lips. He brought their hands back down, making it look like to the others that he had just continued the pocky game. He pulled away.

"There," He said, "all done. See, not so bad Mina." He moved away. Mina nodded and grinned.

"See, you liked that!" May exclaimed, pointing at Mina triumphantly, "What do you think of pocky kissing now."

"It's still gross," Mina said.

"Huh?" May said. Mina just laughed.

"That's the end of this episode," Jaiden said, "Thank goodness." May and Drew instantly jumped apart.

"Can I tell Reggie that I'm not actually dating troublesome now?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, and can I call my mum?" Dawn asked.

"NO!" Mina yelled. She got up, snatched Misty's mallet and used it to destroy the phone.

"Gee, all I asked is a yes or no question," Paul muttered, "You didn't have to destroy the phone."

"She's on coffee remember?" Jaiden reminded him, "anyway, you all go to your rooms and I'll see if I can calm Mina enough to get her to sleep, though I seriously doubt it."

"Good luck," Ash said, "You'll need it." Jaiden sighed, watching as Mina started to run in circles again.

"Yep, definitely going to need it," he said. Ash, Paul, Drew, May, Misty and Dawn all gave Jaiden a somewhat sympathetic look (yes even Paul, though you could hardly tell) and went to their rooms.

"Now come on Mina," Jaiden said, "time to go to sleep."

"I don't want to," She protested. Jaiden sighed, rubbing his forehead. He got the feeling this would be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like it? Honestly, I've never been on 10 cups of coffee myself, so I don't really know how crazy I would be. Oh well. Please remember to PM me your truth and Dares. And review. How did you like it? Was it humorous? I don't think this chapter was that funny myself, but maybe you found it funny? Thank you guys who have sent in truth and dares for your continued support. You know I couldn't do it without you guys ;P If you have already written a truth and dare set, by all means, feel free to give me another. No-one's stopping you. And I think that's it for now from me. So yeah...Leave a review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
